The New Generation
by ShadowHawthorne
Summary: Silver Fullbuster is a wizard of the guild Fairy Tail. She is a part of a team with Iggy Dragneel, Touka Redfox and Simon Fernandes. What will happen with the next generation of wizards? Can they cause even more destruction than their parents? Rated M for the intense and somewhat bloody battle scenes in later chapters. I will be updating on a weekly basis. Enjoy!
1. Promise Me

Silver's POV-

It had taken longer than I thought it would to sneak away from my dad in the guild hall (I was only six), but at last I was away and heading toward the secret hide out. It was no surprise to me that my comrades were already gathered in the small clearing in the forest waiting for me.

"Hey Silver," Iggy exclaimed jumping to his feet pounding his fist together. He was ready to go. Iggy was a spitting image of his father Natsu with the energy to match.

"Where have you been?" Touka asked not even bothering to look up at me. She was too busy drawing something in the dirt. She was slowly rolling an iron screw between her teeth, the scraping sound it make made my skin crawl. Touka looked like her father, Gajeel, minus the piercing.

"Dad kept catching me right before I could make a break for the door," I explained. He would always see me and make me come back to my spot beside him.

"My dad was snoring on the couch with Happy so getting away wasn't really too big of a deal," Iggy smiled. He always had such a huge smile on his face. No matter who you were or how he felt that day, he always had a smile for everyone.

"Did you get the magic down?" Touka asked me referring to the ice make spell to freeze the stream.

"I think so," I said timidly glancing over at the stream. It was a fairly wide and looked pretty deep. I had been able to freeze the water in the bathtub last night so I'd assumed the stream wouldn't be too big of a deal. We had been planning for weeks for me to freeze it so we could slide down and into the pond water. It was burning outside, so we figured the icy water would feel good.

"Don't freeze the pond so that we can actually swim in it," Iggy jumped up and down. I had never seen so much energy from one kid.

"Hey where's Simon?" Issei questioned wearing the same bored expression his sister was. Only instead of chewing on a screw he was writing random words in the air. He was a script mage like his mother, but his hand writing was so awful his casts occasionally went all wrong. Issei was the perfect mix of his parents. He practiced the same magic as his mother, Levy, and had her brown eyes. His hair though was black like Gajeel's, Levy made his keep it shorter so it stuck out in random directions.

We all looked around. We hadn't noticed he wasn't there. He was usually so quiet unless he had a witty remark, or we were about to do something really stupid. Simon was always the voice of reason.

"I'm right here," Simon huffed running up, "Sorry dad made me clean my room before I could come outside."

"You're dad lets you go out by yourself?" I asked astonished. My dad always liked to know where I was, and my mom wasn't too fond of me just going into the backyard without her knowing. My mom was obsessive over always knowing where I was and what I was doing. Dad was bad, but he was more laid back and cool with me going off. That day I was supposed to be with him to see my mom when she got back. I had missed her terribly, but I knew she wasn't going to be back for several more hours at least. Dad just liked to hang out at the guild hall.

"Well I'm not alone I'm with you guys," Simon pointed out. Simon favored his father, Jellal, with his blue hair, but he had his mother's personality and love for sweets.

"Clever," Touka rolled her eyes at Simon's response.

"Did you get the make magic down?" Simon asked.

"I think so," I nodded.

"Of course ya did," Iggy patted me on the back, "Silver's the best."

"I wouldn't go that far," I blushed.

"Gihi, let's see it then," Issei slightly started to smile.

Everyone gathered around the edge of the stream where the warm summer water was flowing at a rapid rate. Just like the bathtub, I thought to myself not wanting to look like an idiot in front of my friends. I hoped I could at least freeze a portion of the stream. I mean half would've still been good.

With shaking hands I reached down to touch the surface of the water lightly with my fingertips. I could feel the magic starting to flow through me before I could even start saying the spell. It was always such a rush to use my magic. It would swirl around inside me when I would think about using it. Then, I could feel it starting to build as I started to speak the words. A warm feeling would take over and flow from my hands relieving the pressure.

"Ice make floor," the magic flowed out of my hands in a rush everything the magic touched froze into solid ice. Unfortunately, I had no control over my magic at the time, only my friends knew I could even use magic yet, and I froze the entire stream and the pond solid.

"Ah crap," I face palmed myself.

"It's okay Silver we can still slide down it," Iggy put his hand on my shoulder.

"Or you could just melt the pond portion," Issei pointed out rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah," Iggy laughed, "Fire dragon roar!"

With that the entire pond thawed as did the stream and set a couple of the surrounding trees on fire. The brilliant flames danced around devouring the summer trees. Their green leaves produced a lot of smoke as the flames grew at a rapid rate.

"Oops," Iggy said in a panicked voice.

"I got it," I used my magic again to bring the water to the trees and put out the fire. That wasn't the first time Iggy had gone overboard and set everything on fire. One time at the guild hall he and Issei had been going at it like always and he'd set the place on fire. Iggy always over did everything. Thankfully my mom, at water mage was there and put out the flames, along with Iggy's dad, Natsu, whom ate the flames.

Issei tried to help me put by using his script magic to produce water, but only a few of the casts actually worked. The more frustrated he got the worst the casts got.

"Overkill man," Simon shook his head at Iggy.  
>"Not my fault I'm so powerful," Iggy grinned at Simon giving him the thumbs up.<p>

"What are you kids doing here?" an all too familiar voice demanded.

Gray's POV

"So then I noticed the thing wasn't moving anymore so I thought it was dead," Gajeel continued the story of his last solo mission.

I wasn't too interested in it, I was just hanging around because I had promised I would meet Juvia at the guild hall with Silver. Silver always missed her mother when she was away. She wouldn't talk as much, and stayed quiet in her room. It was almost as if she wasn't there either. The little rascal was a spitting image of her mother, aside from her dark gray eyes.

"Hey guys," Natsu called from the door way.

"Hey Salamander," Gajeel greeted Natsu as he walked over to our table.

"Have you guys seen Iggy?" Natsu asked in a hushed voice so Mira and the others wouldn't hear him.

"Did you lose track of him again?" I scoffed. Lucy was going to kill him for sure this time if she got back before he found him. Natsu was notorious for getting distracted and losing Iggy.

"No, he ran off," Natsu exclaimed.

"Gray-sama," Juvia called walking in with the rest of the girls. They had gone into another town for a girl's weekend or something like that. They all wore bright smiles after a whole weekend of rest and no working or taking care of the kids.

"Hey Juvia," I smiled at my wife.

"Hello Gray-sama," Juvia smiled back at me and pecked me on the cheek.

"How was your weekend?" I asked her entwining my fingers with hers'.

"Where's Silver?" Juvia questioned looking around the guild hall.

"She's right-, "I reached under the table where Silver had been sitting to grasp nothing but air. Damn it, she did it again.

Natsu burst into laughter, "You lost Silver!"

"Where's Iggy?" Lucy pointedly asked Natsu.

"Uhh," Natsu scratch the back of his head.

"He lost him again," Happy laughed while floating by with a fish in his mouth.

"Let me guess, all five of them are gone," Erza glared at Jellal. He shrunk under her vicious stare, he almost seemed to disappear behind his scarf once he realized Simon was also missing. I have been on the receiving end of that look before, it is never a good place to be. Jellal was usually the better of us all for keeping up with the kid, ever since he had gotten cleared of his crimes he had been boyfriend, husband and father of the year. Once everyone at the guild had adjusted to having him around he was accepted just like the rest of us.

Then again the look Juvia was currently giving me was making me very uneasy, but I could still see somewhere in her eyes that she was happy to see me. Somewhere deep, deep down…

"So let's go child hunting," Gajeel started to retreat out of the guild hall and away from the death glare Levy was giving him. Levy might've been a tiny thing, but she was a powerful mage and she wasn't the person you wanted to get tangled up with when it involved her kids.

"Good plan," Natsu nodded following quickly after him.

We all followed their lead.

"Any idea where they might be?" Erza asked.

Everyone stopped for a second to think.

"Is that smoke?" Lucy pointed up at the sky.

Well damn.

Silver's POV

"Iggy you idiot you just about caught the whole place on fire," Luna smacked Iggy in the back of the head. Storm, like Iggy, looked like her father with the bubblegum pink hair and bright eyes, but her personality favored Lucy more.

"Ow, you're just jealous I'm so powerful," Iggy stuck his tongue out at his older sister.

"Yeah, that's it," Luna rolled her eyes and lunged for Iggy swinging him up into her arms.

"Hey put me down," Iggy exclaimed thrashing against Luna's hold.

"Not so big and bad are we?" Luna laughed rubbing Iggy's head before setting him back on the ground, "But seriously tone it down on the flames kid."

"You're only four years old ya know," Iggy grumbled. Iggy always hated how Luna upstaged him, but I knew he always looked up to her.

"Mom's supposed to be home today, aren't you supposed to be at the guild waiting for her?" a voice spoke from behind me.

"I was going to be back before she got back," I looked down at the ground.

Storm laughed and patted my head, "I take it Dad doesn't know you're out here?"

"Maybe."

"How about we head back together?" Storm motioned for me to follow him towards the guild hall. I noticed his blue hair was sticking to his forehead and his gray eyes looked exhausted.

"What are you doing out here?" I pointedly asked Storm.

"Practicing magic, now come on," he said.

"Okay big bro," I nodded sighing a little bit. At least with Storm I wouldn't get into trouble. As long as I was with big bro I never got into trouble when I went out.

"Wait, we'll catch up with you guys," Iggy motioned for us to huddle around his and shooed away Storm and Luna.

"Alright just don't take too long," Storm waved as he walked back to the guild.

"So here's the thing," Iggy started, "I want to start a team."

"We can't even go on mission yet and we're not even really in the guild yet," Simon piped in.

"Well not yet," Iggy rolled his eyes, "but I want to have the strongest team in the whole guild!"

"And you're telling us because?" Touka asked biting the screw in half before swallowing it. It always amazed me as to how she did that.

"I want you guys to be on the team, you guys are my best friends after all," Iggy smiled at all of us.

"I'm in," Issei grinned nodding.

"Same," Simon agreed.

"I guess so," Touka sighed.

"Count me in," I nodded.

"So let's all make a promise," Iggy took a step back and stood up straight and put his right hand over his heart, "Come on guys we have to swear to it!"

We all mimicked Iggy as he cleared his throat.

"I promise to one day join the Fairy Tail guild and do everything in my power from this day forth to make the strongest team in Fiore!"

We all recited after Iggy, Touka grumbling the whole time.

"There now no breaking the promise, race you back to the guild," Iggy shouted and took off in the direction of the guild hall.

Quickly, we all chased after Iggy laughing racing back to the guild hall. We didn't make it too far until we literally ran into our parents.


	2. Team Leader

Silver's POV(13 years old)-

"Finally, we can go on our first job as a team," Iggy jumped around pumping his fists in the air.

The day was finally upon us, the day our team could take a job and start climbing its' way up to the strongest team in Fiore. We had a long way to go, but we weren't going to let that ruin our mood. Everything was ready to go, the only thing we were missing was team name and a leader.

"You guys have to appoint a leader and give me a team name," Mira smiled at us opening up the huge book that held all the records for jobs. The book was at least six inches thick.

"Alright guys so I'll be leader-"Iggy started.

"Who appointed you leader?" Touka waved her fist in Iggy's face.

"Here we go," Simon mumbled under his breath.

"Well I came up with the idea for this team in the first place so I should get to lead it," Iggy crossed his arms over his chest.

"That makes you the founder, not the leader pyro," Touka rolled her eyes.

"There's only one way to settle this," Iggy pounded his fists together, his mischievous smile stretching across his face as his eyes filled with fire. His fists were already starting to kindle a small flame.

"Come on guys we just finished cleaning up the mess from your last fight," Simon said recalling the previous day when they had gotten in a fight over who had the biggest ego. They fought over any and everything. Someone made a comment about how they both had egos and they went at it. The entire guild got involved and started to rumble. It was actually pretty fun until Erza showed up. She ended the fighting pretty quickly…

"Gihi, bring it on pyro," Touka snickered crouching over ready to rumble. Her red eyes were starting to glow a little with the excitement of a good fight.

"Oh my, they're at it again," Mira shook her head at Touka and Iggy and continued to clean the glass she was working on. Why she didn't try to stop them was beyond me. I never intervened, it was never worth the effort I learned quickly. Those two were as thick headed as they came. Once they were at it, it was near impossible to stop them.

"_Fire dragon_-"Iggy started.

"_Iron dragon_-"Touka started.

"Hey no fighting in the guild hall," Luna materialized whacking Touka and Iggy over the head stopping them right before they could roar. I didn't even know you could stop them mid roar.

Both sputtered and choked on the iron and fire they swallowed back, a little bit of smoke even came out of Iggy's mouth. Luna was the only person, other than Erza, I knew who could stop a Touka Iggy fight mid attack. Plus, she was the only person brave enough to get in the cross fire. I tried it once, I got burnt pretty bad and ended up just joining in the fight.

"What's the problem?" Luna asked holding Iggy and Touka by their collars. For being so small Luna was super strong, neither Iggy nor Touka were touching the ground.

"We need a team leader and Iggy thinks he should be team leader," Touka grumbled rubbing the knot on her head.

"Well it shouldn't be you," Iggy said pointedly.

"Why doesn't Luna just be leader?" Simon chimed in.

We all stared at Simon, then at Luna then back to Simon.

"I agree," I said nodding in agreement, "Luna is the one person who can keep you two in line. Plus, she's the oldest and has the most experience in the field. She's actually been on missions."

Touka huffed, "I didn't want all that responsibility anyway. Who wants to be responsible for _you_ guys?"

"For once I agree with you, we're a hand full," Iggy nodded his big smile stretching from ear to ear. He laced his fingers behind his head.

"I accept I guess?" Luna shrugged.

"Now a team name?" Touka scratched her head.

"Nocturne's Dominion," I said before I really thought about what I was saying. My heart clenched the minute the name passed through my lips. I wished I could've take the words back the second they were out.

Everyone froze and looked at me. They all wore the same pained expression except Luna who was out of the loop on that one. Nocturne was the nickname we gave Issei when he started to practice shadow magic.

Issei had died three years ago. We had gone a job with Gajeel and Levy to shadow them. The job itself had gone without a hitch. It was a simple task of getting rid of some beasts that were eating a farmer's cows. It had just been some wolves. On the way back we had gotten attacked by a strange man whose magic had been unbelievably strong. Gajeel and Levy had been giving it their all to take the man down. Just as Gajeel sent out the finishing blow, the man casted at Gajeel. Gajeel's hit had knocked him off balance causing his cast to hit Issei. We rushed him back to the guild hall as quickly as we could, but there was nothing anyone could do. His body was completely crushed. Not even Wendy could heal him.

I still had nightmares about the incident from time to time. Seeing my best friend completely crushed and dead. I would always wake up in a cold sweat and cry myself back to sleep. The others took it pretty hard always. Our group went through a spell where none of us slept or ate too much. I even had to sleep with my parents a few times to keep the dreams away. My mother always resorted to alchemy to keep the dreams away, but I assured her it would pass. They needed to worry about Gajeel and Levy anyway. They were the ones who just lost a son.

Touka had taken it the hardest. She didn't eat for days and even when we got her to start eating again her movements were mechanical. We couldn't get her to talk to us, and she didn't show any signs of emotion after the event. For weeks she wandered around aimlessly, not speaking, not reacting nothing. Then one day she was at my front door and she started to cry about how she had burnt her hand trying to make tea. Issei had always made the tea in their house. For hours she cried letting out all the sadness she had held in for about a month by that point. It was the first time I had ever seen Touka cry.

After that she seemed to get better. She started to smile again, fight with Iggy and get her hard core attitude back. There were still times when she would space out when something reminded her of Issei or someone brought him up. I was always afraid she would relapse and go back to the way she was, but each time she would bounce back after a few minutes. She still came over to my house every now and again to have a sleep over when she got lonely because Issei wasn't there. She would never admit that was the reason, she just claimed she was worried about me always being alone in my apartment and needed someone to look after me.

"What's wrong guys?" Luna asked confused by our sudden decline of energy. Not even Iggy was smiling anymore.

I slyly glanced over at Touka to see her glazed over expression and internally I started to panic. Her red eyes were staring right past me.

"Nocturne was the nickname we gave Issei when he started to practice shadow magic," Simon said in a monotone voice.

"Oh," Luna's eyes got huge.

"He said when we got together as a team he was going to be leader and that was the name he was going to give our team," I whispered.

"Then Nocturne's Dominion it is," Luna said signing the name in the record book.

"Touka," I murmured and elbowed her in the ribs trying to bring her back to the present.

Touka blinked several times before nodding like she had been aware the whole time. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against a pillar taking on her "I'm too good for this" stature.

"So, what is the mission guys?" Luna asked picking up the paper with the request written on it.

"Just someone with siren problem," Iggy shrugged grabbing his bag.

It was going to be a long journey to the port of Hargeon Town. Plenty of wizards went through but none were water users so they were unable to get too close. If one was to hear the siren's song they would capture you under their spell. The idea was for me to use _water bubbles_ so everyone could breath and not hear the siren's song. Then spring a surprise attack on them.

"Be careful you guys and good luck," Mira smiled waving as we walked towards the doors of the guild hall.

"Thanks Mira," we all smiles and waved back.


	3. Let's Fight

Silver POV (19 years old)-

"Hey everybody we're back," Storm waved as we entered the guild hall.

We had just returned from a job in a neighboring town. There was an alchemist causing unnatural weather shifts with crazy chemicals, flooding the town with artificial rain then freezing everything thing with even more chemicals. It had been an easy fight, and Storm got the weather patterns back to normal. I drained the town so that everyone could get out of their houses again. It was really just a good way for us to make some easy cash and do a little brother sister bonding.

Storm and I weren't too close as of late. Since he and Luna started dating he spent most of his time with her. Luna still was the leader of Nocturne's Dominion and Storm still went on his missions with his group, but every other free moment they were together. No one actually knew they were a thing, but most assumed, other than our oblivious dads. Plus, most of the time I was taking care of-

"Sissy," a little voice squealed.

"Hey, Yuki," I smiled swooping up my little brother.

"Yuki missed Sissy," Yuki hugged my neck.

"I missed you too, where are your clothes?" I asked. Yuki was only wearing his underwear. This was a common thing among the Fullbusters. My dad had a bad stripping habit and I used to do it and now Yuki was doing it. Storm was the only one who never had a problem with it. My mom tried to get Yuki to stop, but nothing seemed to work. I just out grew it.

"Yuki doesn't know," Yuki glanced around confused for a minute. His black hair was disheveled and his face was covered in dirt.

"Have you been outside playing with Kishi and Haru?" I asked brushing a bit of the dirt off his cheek.

"Yeah, and even Mitsuko played with us," Yuki then launched into a tail of how the Redfox kids all played with him all day. They acted like they were all on a mission to hunt down Mitsuko, who was playing a bandit.

"Silver-chan," my mom called from one of the tables in the guild hall.

"Yeah mom?" I said setting down Yuki, letting him run back to play, and walked over to her.

She was sitting with my dad, Lucy and Erza. I wondered where Simon, Touka and Iggy were in the back of my mind. For that matter I wondered where Natsu was as well. It wasn't like him to not be with Lucy.

"How did the job go?" my dad asked as I walked up to the table.

"Easy enough, Storm took care of the weather I took care of the water," I shrugged sitting down next to my mom.

"And you beat the shit out of that alchemist," Storm patted me on the back roughly. Which hurt a bit since I had taken a good hit or two from the alchemist.

I bit back the wince that wanted to come out, instead I punched Storm in the ribs. He knew I slid a few feet on my back when a cast hit me.

"That's my girl," my dad beamed over at me.

"Silver-chan you're hurt," my mom brushed her hand gently over my head where a scrap was still slightly bleeding.

"It doesn't hurt," I half-heartedly swatted her hand away. Truthfully, my head was throbbing and all my muscles ached plus I was getting super cold. I was starting to think that alchemist did something to me. He did happen to splash something on me before I could land the knock out hit.

"Hey Silver you okay?" Storm poked me in the ribs.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," I said grabbing his finger and bending it backwards.

"Ahhhh stop stop stop," Storm shouted.

"Will you two behave," our mom scolded us.

"Sorry," we both grumbled.

"Hey where is Simon?" I asked Erza. It wasn't like my teammates not to be in the guild unless they were on a mission.

"Good question he took off a little bit ago after Touka and Iggy came and talked to him," Erza informed me.

That couldn't mean anything good, I thought to myself. Touka and Iggy together always equaled trouble. They usually never got along but when they did they were the masters of mischief.

"Hello Silver," a voice from behind me greeted.

"Hello Master," I turned and nodded to Master Laxus.

"I told you call me Laxus," Master murmured scratching the back of his neck, "I can never get used to the whole Master thing."

There was suddenly a loud crash from outside the guild hall that shook the foundation of the building. Following the crash was a loud cackling and another crash only this one was right through one of the walls of the guild hall. Well, [EN1] found Iggy.

"Come on lizard breath is that all you've got?" Maximus taunted Iggy, he was in satan soul form which means he grew a lizard like tail and his blonde hair stood straight on end. He also grew wings like a bat. Maximus was insanely powerful when in his demon form that he inherited from his mother. Usually Iggy was smart enough to not fight with him. Usually.

"Not again," I shook my head [EN2] face palming.

"_Fire dragon talon_," Iggy shouted kicking Maximus square in the jaw throwing him into some tables.

"Now give it a few seconds," I murmured getting a few looks from the ones sitting close to me.

Nodding my head in the direction of the huge hole in the wall Touka and Simon appeared right on cue. I'm guessing Touka told Simon Iggy and Maximus were about to rumble so Simon took off after them to be the voice of reason and failed in his mission. Touka's place was probably as the instigator driving the whole fight adding fuel to fire as always. Maximus more than likely said a few back handed comments to Iggy and Iggy got mad about it. Maximus could be a real jerk, but he was a brilliant wizard when it came to battling. He was well on his way to becoming S-class just like his parents.

Sighing I stood up to help Simon intervene. He was giving me the 'help me before this goes too far' face. As far as I was concerned things had already gone too far. Fighting in the guild hall was just asking to get the crap beat out of you by Erza or Luna or both.

"Guys you're in the guild hall now let's cut it out," Simon warned them walking over to Maximus.

"Come on Iggs tone it down a bit," I stood between him and Maximus. Not the smartest place to be. Simon and I were almost back to back the guys were so close to each other.

"Not until I beat him," Iggy shouted trying to get past me. His fists were flaming, standing in close proximity to those flames made me start to sweat from the heat and the fear of getting burned, AGAIN. I had gotten between Iggy and Maximus before and it ended with me getting burned and beating the shit out of Iggy for it before Maximus could even touch him again.

"Not here Iggy," I huffed pushing against his chest to keep him back. Man he was heavier than I remembered.

"Aweh you guys are no fun," Natsu called from the hole in the wall. Was he really complaining about us breaking up the fight?

"Natsu hush," Lucy scolded him.

"Let them finish," Master said crossing his arms over his chest.

"In the guild hall?" I exclaimed. I knew everyone was a little crazy here but really?

"No, out back," Mira pointed in the direction of the back door glaring at Master. I would not have wanted to be on the receive end of that glare.

"Yeah yeah," Master waved his hand rolling his eyes. It stills baffles me as to how nonchalant he was when Mira was angry with him.

"Fine with me," Maximus scoffed walking out the back door.

"This can't end well," I heard Simon mutter under his breath.

"Really," I whispered back rolling my eyes.

Iggy was already running out of the guild hall after Maximus.

Simon and I both sighed and took off after our friend Touka at our heels laughing about how good the fight was going to be. I swear her and Iggy were so fight happy.

They had already started back at it again by the time we were outside. Maximus was beating the crap out of Iggy. He was too fast for Iggy, his hits just kept coming and with his intensified strength Iggy was taking a real beating. I could barely see Maximus's fists he was hitting so fast.

"Come on Iggy," Natsu cheered on Iggy.

"Keep at it son," Master rooted for Maximus.

"Your son's [EN3] cheating," Natsu accused pointing a finger at Master.

"What?! How?" Master barked slapping away Natsu's hand.

Were they really about to go at it as well? I thought to myself. I couldn't help but notice Lucy and Mira shaking their heads in disapproval at all of this. Quite a few people came out to watch the fight. My dad was laughing about the whole thing and egging [EN4] on Natsu while my mom was shaking her head at my dad.

"_Fire dragon roar_," Iggy finally got Maximus off him. They were both breathing hard now. Iggy more so, but at least he had done some damage now.

Maximus was wearing a smug grin as if he had already won. The ground started to shake and vines wrapped around Iggy squeezing him tightly. Shit, Jackie showed up. Jackie was basically Maximus's right hand man. They always fought together and were unstoppable together.

Jackie then walked into the circle smiling his hands controlling the vines that held Iggy in place making them get tighter and tighter.

Maximus took the opening to start getting more hits in on Iggy.

"That's no fair it's two on one," Touka shouted from the side lines.

"Like I said cheater," Natsu exclaimed from his and Master's fight, "_Fire dragon claw!"_

"I'm intervening," I said clenching my fists, I was tired of watching my friend get hurt.

"Be careful," Simon said patting me on the shoulder.

"Sure thing," I nodded walking into the circle, "Hey Maximus why don't we even things up a bit? We haven't duked it out in a while."

Maximus turned around smiling at me, "Why Silver it has been a while hasn't it? But I'm busy with this one right now."

"Ya scared?" I taunted, "If I remember correctly I beat the shit out of you last time."

Maximus frowned. Last time he and I went at it, it had been a fight for the ages. Both of us ended up knocked out, but he fell down first so I declared it my victory.

"Please, [EN5] scared of you?" Maximus barked turning his attention away from Iggy.

"Silver don't get involved," Iggy exclaimed catching Jackie off guard long enough to kick his and burn away the vines.

"I'm helping you get over it," I called over to Iggy.

"No-," Iggy started.

"First one to a KO win," I shouted cutting him off.

Iggy's eyes lit up at the sound of a competition, "You're on!"

Jackie opened his mouth to make some remark but Iggy was already on him fists blazing.

I didn't have long before Maximus was on me his fist and feet flying at me at remarkable speeding. I knew I had to be careful with my casts, I was already lower on magic energy from fighting the alchemist. If I could just get a little space between us. If only I had been born a rain woman, oh wait I had been.

"Duh," I stopped dodging Maximus's attacks letting his fists go right through me. Why hadn't I thought of using water body earlier? I always forgot I could use that spell, I couldn't keep it all the time like my mom could, but I was getting better at it. It always felt weird to suddenly turn to water.

"Ah shit," Maximus swore realizing his physical attacks wouldn't work on me.

"_Water slicer_," I quickly casted sending forceful blades of water at Maximus. He dodged the first few, but the last one got him in the gut sending him back away from me.

"I forgot for a second physical attacks don't work on you," Maximus huffed standing up hold his stomach, "Guess I'll have to turn it up a notch."

Confused for a second I wasn't completely paying attention as Maximus came at me slapping a hand hard on my shoulder and saying, "_Evil spark_."

A large amount of lightning surged through my water body. My body convulsed against my will but Maximus kept his hand on me keeping the electric flowing going through me.

"Stop," I coughed a little bit of blood coming out of my mouth as I kicked Maximus off of me. There was no way I could take another hit like that. What I needed was to get to some water no one stood a chance against me in the water.

"Don't let that guy beat ya Silver," Iggy shouted throwing a good punch at Jackie. Neither one of them looked too great. Both were covered in scrapes and bruises were already starting to form. Jackie was even bleeding from his head and his brown hair seemed to be slightly charred.

"_Water beam_," I casted sending a wave of scalding hot water at Maximus. Fueling the heat was my rage that I was actually losing to that guy.

He dodged the attack once, I brought it back around twice, then the third time the beam swerved it was a directed hit capturing him in the water beam.

I heard a muffled shout from inside the water beam but I couldn't make out what he said until he used his evil spark. He used the water current to shock me directly.

The water beam stopped when the shock hit me, which also cut off Maximus's line to me. We were both panting. Both low on magic from our earlier fights, this was once more going to come down to who fell first again.

"I'll admit you're not half bad," Maximus spit water in my direction.

"I could say the same," I huffed wiping the blood from my face with my sleeve or I was going to until I realized I wasn't wearing my shirt anymore. I was only in the wrap I wear and short shorts I wear under my pants. Damn it. I hadn't done that in a while.

"Silver-chan your clothes," my mom exclaimed.

"I know mom," I sighed.

"It really is hereditary," Erza laughed slapping my dad on the back.

That was when the ringing started in my ears and it started to get harder to breathe. A rush of cold started to course through me. It felt like my veins were freezing up, but it felt like something inside of me was stirring. Everything was suddenly tinged with colors. Maximus was red I was supposed to attack him. He was the enemy. I wasn't in control of my actions anymore.

Before I could blink I was attacking Maximus. His eyes were wide at my sudden speedy attack. He didn't even have time to think about blocking my blows. Not that he could even if he wanted to. They were far too powerful.

I heard a crack as I nailed him in the rib cage for the knock-out punch. He was down for the count and not moving, but I still started to advance forward to continue my attacking.

"Silver it's done," Simon muttered. He knew only I could hear him.

I stopped and looked at my hands. My knuckles were bloody, with my blood and Maximus's. How had this fight gone so far without someone intervening? Of course it hadn't gotten bad until that last bit. Other than the bloody knuckles my nails were also growing sharper more claw like. I crossed my arms to hide my nails.

"Here," Simon handed me his cloak.

"Thanks," I said lowly pulling it around my shoulders.

"Keep your eyes down and your mouth shut," he warned.

I ran my tongue over my teeth. Definitely going into fangs. I was sure if caught my reflection my eyes were starting to glow red. Why was this happening now?

"Boom, man down," Iggy yelled pumping his fists.

Jackie was on the ground with Maximus both out cold. Iggy had won, but he was after me so I technically won.

"Took you long enough," Touka said walking over too us rolling her eyes.

"Yeah no thanks to you," Iggy stuck his tongue out at her, "Silver here had my back though."

"I've got better things to do than tangle with those two," Touka scoffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"At least Silver's not scared," Iggy patted me on the back.

I nodded.

"Who said I was scared?" Touka jabbed a finger at Iggy.

"I feel weird," Iggy slurred before he hit the ground.

"Should've known that was coming," Simon breathed, "Come on, Iggy let's get you home."

Touka and I watched as they walked away. Iggy and Simon shared a house together, it was much larger than most of the two bed room houses in Magnolia, but it was also the furthest from the guild hall.

"That kid always bites off more than he can chew," Lucy said helping Simon with Iggy. Iggy would be out for the next few days. He always was after a good fight. Then he would eat everything in sight then find someone else to pick a fight with. It was a cycle with him.

Natsu was passed out as well Master standing over him. I wondered when that fight ended. Jellal was picking up Natsu. Like father like son.

"Silver-chan," my mother exclaimed racing over to me, "are you okay?!"

Nodding again I caught a glimpse of my reflection in Touka's large silver button on her over the shoulder bag. Everything looked normal again. The demon inside me was sleeping once more.

"I'm good now," I reassured my mom.


	4. Flashes of Red

Silver's POV-

"Are we there yet?" Iggy groaned for probably about the fifth time since the long train ride had started. We had maybe been on the train and moving for about ten minutes.

"We will be there when we get there," Luna sighed turning the page of the book she was reading.

Iggy moaned and started glaring out of the window. He hated long rides of any kind, but our destination for that day was far too long to walk to and make it in a decent amount of time.

"So what is the job this time guys?" Shiro asked bouncing in his seat. Shiro was a kid whom had just joined the guild and wanted to shadow us before he started to take on jobs. He was only about thirteen, but he needed the work since he had lost his parents in a raid of his old town before he joined the guild. The day he showed up he was covered in ash, no one could even tell he had blonde hair, he didn't have any injuries but he was still shaking he was so afraid. His green eyes were filled with tears from losing his home, parents and friends. Soon after joined he started to perfect the wave magic his father had already taught him.

"Something about a zilant attacking a village," Luna answered not looking up from her page.

"What's a zilant?" Shiro asked.

"It's like a big snake with chicken legs and like bat-ish wings," I explained, "Yes, before you ask it looks just as funny as it sounds."

Shiro thought about it for a second before he started to chuckle, "That does sound funny."

"Just watch out for the fangs," Touka said sticking two pencils in her mouth making them look like fangs and hissing at Shiro and me.

Shiro and I laughed at Touka.

"What did I miss?" Simon questioned walking back over to his seat beside Touka.

"Nothing," Touka shook her head and went back to sketching whatever she had been working on.

"It should be a quick job," Luna said, "Zilants aren't that strong."

We arrived at the village a few hours later. If you could even really call it a village. It was really just a few houses and a couple of little shops. There were oddly shapes holes everywhere and there wasn't a lot of green anything. Not that anything green could really grow, it was scorching outside.

The whole town seemed to be abandoned. Everything had a thick layer of dust on it, the windows were either dark or the shutters were locked tight on them. There was absolutely no signs of human life.

"Did we get off at the right place?" Touka asked looking down into one of the holes.

"Yeah, this is the place," Luna responded sounding a little unsure of her answer.

"Don't fall in," Iggy laughed as he acted like he was pushing Touka into the hole.

Touka squealed, then spun around to slap Iggy in the arm, "Stop it jackass."

"Quit goofing off guys," Simon scolded them both.

"Okay _mom_," Iggy rolled his eyes.

Simon glared at Iggy, but before things could escalate any further a small shadow was moving between two of the buildings.

"Who's there?" Luna called out to the shadow.

"Are you the wizards from Fairy Tail?" the shadow called back in a small voice.

"That's us," Iggy shouted back.

"Oh thank goodness," the voice sighed in relief before emerging into the light. It was a small man who only came up to my hips. His white hair and face were covered in the brown dust that covered everything around the town. He was wearing a suit that I assumed used to be white, but now was a dusty brown color.

He walked over, well waddled over his legs were super short, to us his long moustache bouncing with each step he took.

"Who are you?" Luna questioned keeping her guard up.

"I am the mayor of this once prosperous village," he frowned his moustache following and pointing down.

"What happened?" Luna asked.

"One ordinary day out of nowhere a zilant appears eating my villagers left and right," he said shaking, "there are only a few of us left. These hole are where the zilant has been stomping around in the village."

"That's a rather large zilant," Luna said frowning. She sensed something was off about the guy's story. I could tell from the way her eyes squinted.

"Why would a zilant attack a random village?" I asked, "Usually you have to provoke 'em to attack."

"I assure you my villages would never do such a thing," the man puffed up at my comment.

"Alright we will take care of it," Luna assured the man, "Where was it last seen?"

"Yesterday, before it flew off taking down our clock tower," the man sighed glancing over to what I assumed used to be a clock tower. It was nothing but rubble and splintered wood.

"Come on guys let's look around," Luna said waving us over to her, "Watch out for the holes."

"Like we could miss them," Touka snorted.

"Thank you my dear wizards," the man smiled bouncing on his toes before scuttling off back to the space between the buildings.

"This doesn't make sense," Luna mumbled under her breath.

"I agree zilants don't get this big," I nodded. Zilant were very territorial creatures and weren't too fond of people, but as long as you didn't mess with them they were peaceful enough. Plus, the largest one record was only about ten or so feet long. The foot prints for this one were at least twenty or so feet in length. I couldn't imagine how big the actual creature had to be.

"That and zilants like water, there's no water around here," Luna pointed out.

"So what would it be doin' here?" Iggy asked poking his head down into one of the holes.

Luna shrugged when I looked at her for an answer.

A big roar sounded in the sky and a large shadow appeared overhead.

"What the hell?" Simon exclaimed as the huge zilant circled over us. The thing had to be forty feet long. Just one of the fangs looked bigger than me.

"That thing is huge," Shiro gasped.

"Just a little," I gaped at the enormous serpent when it landed in front of us.

"Hello wizardssssss," the zilant spoke shocking all of us.

"Well I didn't know they could talk," I stuttered. It's huge, it flies and it talks what next? It breathes fire?

"Of coursssse we can ssssspeak child," the zilant sneered at me as if I didn't know the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey you're the jerk that has been wrecking this village are you?" Iggy shouted jabbing a finger at the zilant.

"I am," the zilant nodded his big snake head.

"Then I'm here to kick your ass," Iggy bellowed, "_Fire dragon talon_!"

"Iggy no zilant are-," I was too late, Iggy had already missed the zilant going right passed it and the zilant used the opening to smack Iggy into the ground.

"Zilants are known for their speed and intellect," Luna exhaled at her brother's rash actions.

"Why didn't you let me know sooner?" Iggy yelled.

Luna covered her face.

"Is he always like that?" Shiro questioned.

"Unfortunately yes," Touka laughed a bit.

"Well, I don't care how fast and smart you think you are I'm goin' to crush ya," Iggy smiled getting up his hands blazing.

"Watch out for the fangs," Luna warned, "They're filled with poison that will paralyze you."

"Got it," Iggy nodded, "_Fire dragon fist_."

The zilant dodged Iggy's attacked again but Iggy also dodged the zilant's strike this time. I swore I saw a streak of red hit the zilant knocking away its' attack, but there was nothing in sight that could've hit it.

I shook my head, must be seeing things, I thought to myself.

"You're not getting all the glory," Touka slightly grinned, "_Iron dragon roar_."

Touka had caught the zilant off guard since it was preoccupied with Iggy and actually land a solid hit with her roar. It was knocked away from Iggy and shoved into taking out a few buildings.

"I'm impressssssed young wizard," the zilant huffed recovering from Touka's attack, "but now it'sssss my turn."

The zilant's green snake eyes seemed to glow and before any of us could even blink the zilant sprayed it's venom from its' fangs right at Touka. Its' tail was also sent out striking Iggy sending him through a building.

"Watch it," Luna shouted shoving Touka out of the way.

The purple venom splashed on the ground next to them. It started to bubble and emit a foul odor.

"So it's fast?" Simon snickered.

"Only their strikes, they can't really run," I said kind of laughing to myself as I thought about this giant snake trying to run with its' chicken legs.

"Alright then, _meteor_," Simon casted and started to run at the zilant. He was unbelievably fast, only leaving a golden tail in his wake.

The zilant began to strike at Simon, but only missed. Simon started to land blow after blow on the zilant so quickly my eyes couldn't keep up.

"He's so fast," Shiro admired.

Simon had become one of the strongest members of our guild after he perfected heavenly body magic. Not only did he know how to use it, he was a master mind when it came to waiting for the right moment to strike. He could use the least amount of attacks but do the most damage. Whenever he would go into a fight he would get this intense look of focus and analyze every outcome possible then he would wait for the opening.

That was when I swear I saw another flash of red hit the zilant. Quickly, I glanced around to see nothing. Was the heat getting to me?

"That should do it," Simon huffed as he came back to my side the zilant falling, he had literally beaten the shit out of it.

"Well that was easier than I thought," Luna patted Simon on the back.

"Not so fast young wizards," the zilant shot its' venom at us. Iggy and I managed to dodge, but Touka and Simon were hit. Luna used her body to protect Shiro and was also hit by the spray.

"Agh I can't move," Touka groaned.

"It's burning," Simon hissed through his teeth.

"Shit," I cursed. Now I was getting mad. He had hurt my comrades.

I kneeled next to Luna, "Come on stay with me."

"It's okay, it's temporary, it'll work its' way out of our systems in a little bit," Luna assured me closing her eyes.

"I have an idea," Iggy shouted running to the left of the zilant.

"Iggy," I yelled, "Shiro stay back."

"But I want to help," Shiro shouted back at me.

"Trust me Silver, distract it if you can," Iggy laughed over his shoulder. Why was he laughing at a time like this?

"Distraction really?" I muttered. I had to be smart with my attacks there wasn't any water around.

"_Water slicer_," I sent the beams of water around and to the zilant slicing him in various areas, it helped I was getting angry. It made the water scalding hot. I never zilant blood was a dark blue until that day, because streams of it gushed out of the zilant's body.

"Ssssssstupid human," the ziliant almost growled and started striking at me.

I dodged a few before one grazed me making me fall over. I landed hard on the ground, a little bit of blood even oozed out of my right arm and leg.

"Ah shit," I groaned quickly getting up before the spray of venom that followed the last strike could hit me.

"That ssssmell," the zilant hissed, "Hmmmm I wassss misssssstaken about you _human_."

Then out of the blue orbs of blue light nailed the zilant in the head throwing it off guard. Shiro was attacking the zilant with his wave.

"Hey leave her alone," Shiro gather more magic to blast at the serpent.

"Silver," Iggy shouted from a top a large tower with a bulb at the top. How the hell did he get up there? I still have no idea. There wasn't a ladder or any sort of thing around the structure.

"Simon what the hell?" I exclaimed.

"Drink up," Iggy grinned then punched a huge hole in the bulb of the structure. Water sprayed out of the bulb then rushed out as the pressure from the water made the hole larger.

The water made it seem like it was raining outside. Cool refreshing water spray onto me, I could feel my magic getting replenished.

"Thanks Simon," I nodded over at him.

"Now kick some ass," Iggy yelled giving me the thumbs up.

"Right," I nodded, "_Sierra_."

My body turned to water scalding hot fueled by my rage at this zilant for hurting my friends. I sped around the zilant avoiding all of its' attacks at me. It tried to snap at me but only got a mouth full of hot water.

The zilant bellowed, as I struck it over and over again with the hot water. It couldn't catch my actually body.

Without me realizing its' target the zilant struck down and grabbed Shiro in its' mouth almost crushing the kid.

"Ssssstop or I crussssh him," the zilant warned panting.

I immediately stopped my attack and returned to the ground near my fall comrades. My feet sloshing in the water and mud. What was I supposed to do now?

"Hey put him down ugly," Iggy shouted shaking both his fists at the zilant, causing him to fall off said tower and hard on his head. He would be out for a few minutes, I thought shaking my head inwardly.

Shiro was pounding his fists against the snake's mouth trying to break free of its grasp with no prevail.

With a wicked grin the zilant clamped it teeth almost shut. The cracks that followed were sickening.

Shiro went limp in the zilant's mouth before it dropped him to the ground.

My heart dropped. Something stirred, my hands went cold and a small black mist started to form at my finger tips.

"Interessssting," the zilant hissed smiling down at me.

"You hurt my friends," I said through gritted teeth I could almost feel my eyes turning red and the claws extending, "You're going to _pay_."

"Isss that sssso?" the zilant chuckled, "Come then little one."

The darkness swirled around my fingers making little webs of a dark mist. My brain switched off and the demon's mind took over, I could only watch from the inside.

I found myself snickering, my head lolling to the side, "Ready or not here I come."

My feet were moving, but I wasn't telling them to I was moving too fast for it to be me running. Claws dug into the zilant slicing it open over and over again cutting through the tough snake skin.

I laughed.

The zilant struck at me with its' tail slamming me into the dirt. My body cracked, but I didn't hurt anywhere.

My body went still. I could already feel my bones mending though I didn't feel them break in the first place.

"Is that all you can do?"

I found myself giggling as I got up. The darkness around my fingers was now around my arms snaking its' way to my shoulders. There was so much of it, it was cold and sticky to the touch and made my hair stand on end.

"_Black snowball_," I froze the water surrounding the zilant turning it pitch black with the darkness moving around me before bringing hundreds of thick chunks of ice around the zilant and stabbing them through its' body. The ice continued to crunch together with the zilant in the middle until a ball was form and the ice chunks cut the zilant to pieces.

I turned my back to the zilant and started back to my team.

"Ssso that wasss demonic magic?" the zilant hissed.

"Shut up," I muttered bringing one last chunk of ice through the zilant's head finishing it off.

My body started to give out, I was exhausted. I fell to the ground.

A shoe appeared in front of my face, I was too tired to see who it was.

"Silver are you okay?" Shiro leaned his face close to mine. His head was bleeding and he was clutching his ribs.

"Yeah just tired," I sighed. I just wanted to sleep. Using demon magic really drained me.

"Good," Shiro nodded, "I want you safe because it's my job-"

Everything went black.

_You idiot you used too much magic you know this hurts me too_, a voice from within me groaned. Wow the demon could talk.

We all griped and complained the whole trip back to Magnolia. Our bodies were aching. Granted the mayor had given us double the offered reward for actually killing the zilant. Plus, he confessed the zilant had been his personal experiment. He had been working in a lab with it and mutated it to the larger beast we fought. The mayor had been aiming for smaller to keep as a pet, but instead got a very aggressive monster.

We all got bandaged up at the infirmary before we headed to the guild hall to check in and sign the job as completed. I was really proud of Shiro for not completely freaking out during that job. Granted he would probably never shadow us again.

"So how did the job go?" Mira asked smiling brightly at us.

"I'm going to take a nap," Iggy waved.

"I'm going home," Touka muttered.

Shiro didn't say anything, he merely followed Touka and Iggy out of the guild probably going home as well.

"Was it that bad?" Mira questioned.

"Just a lot more than we expected," Simon mumbled sitting down at the bar.

"You can say that again," I plopped down next to Simon.

"You used the magic," Simon whispered under his breath.

I nodded, "Didn't have a choice. Just kinda took over."

Simon looked concerned, "Is it getting stronger?"

I shook my head.

"Good," Simon nodded downing the drink Mira set before him.

"And now we drink," I muttered tossing back my drink.

Stumbling a bit I made my way home after parting ways with Simon. We spent a good bit of time in the guild hall drinking talking about random topics until we both struggled to keep our eyes open. Simon wanted to walk me the whole way back, but he looked dead on his feet. The zilant's venom had zapped the life out of him, he needed to sleep that and the alcohol off.

The cool fresh night air felt good against my blushed cheeks. I had never been the kind to drink a lot, but it had been a stressful day.

I stopped to look at my reflection in the small body of water that ran through Magnolia. I looked tired and slightly drunk. My cheeks were red from the alcohol and I had a good cut on the side of my face that had been patched up by Touka earlier. My mom was going to freak out when she saw me. She was always over protective, and flipped out whenever I got even slightly injured on a job. At least the demon had mended my bones before going back to sleep. At least it was good for something.

My mind went back to the day Simon found out about the demon. I had been crying in the woods after I saw my claws start to come out. I felt like such a freak, and I couldn't control the change. I couldn't really remember what started the change that day, maybe Storm had said something or Maximus aggravated me.

I just remember seeing the claws and running from the guild hall before anyone could notice I was changing. Storm had rushed after me thinking I was upset about whatever had been said to me and saw the claws and red eyes. He asked me what was happening so I explained crying a bit the whole time. When he asked if anyone knew and I said no he asked why I didn't tell anyone.

"I don't want them to see me differently," I had whispered, "I can't control it and it makes me think these bad things and the nightmares it brings are awful. I don't want anyone to be infected by this darkness. I read that one day it will take over me and devour my humanity, I would prefer no one knew about it so they didn't worry. My mom and dad would be beyond torn if they knew one day I wouldn't be me anymore."

"I thought your dad used demon magic and all that," Simon said putting a hand on my back.

"He's not an actual demon, his powers were transferred I was born like this," I said before softly adding, "Sometimes when it starts to take over I want to let it. Just give up. Make the bad dreams stop, the constant worrying about when will it happen just make it all stop."

"You can't," Simon shook his head.

"It's not-," I started.

"I won't let you," Simon crossed his arms over his chest, "You will not lose your humanity I won't let that happen. You're my friend. I promise I will be there for you and help you through this."

I didn't know what to say after that, Simon wrapped his arms around me and slowly the claws retracted and the demon went to sleep. From that day on Simon helped me research the demon and a way to stop the process. I was glad I had such a good friend to help me.

That was when I heard a whisper coming from the alley way beside me.

Curious, and too intoxicated to think twice about trailing after weird whispers in the night I followed the whisper into the alley way and back out to the forest. I kept going until I saw Luna in a small clearing.

"_Red needles_," she casted. Red rushed out of her hand and into the target nailed to a tree. The shot went right through the middle.

"What did that tree ever do to you?" I asked.

Luna spun around looking shocked to see me. Her face was white and she had big dark bags under her eyes. She also had a bleeding cut on her palm.

"Blood magic," I gasped. That had been the red flashes that hit the zilant. Guess I wasn't completely crazy…


	5. Confessions

Silver's POV-

A small scream slipped through my lips and I bolted up right in bed. Sweat and tears were running down my face, I could also hear my heart pounding in my ears. Another bad dream, I wondered if it was normal for nineteen year olds to have bad dreams about monsters and other creepy crawlies. Or for them to have the same dreams over and over again. Didn't people have different dreams each night?

"Just a dream," I panted trying to slow my heart beat down, wiping the tears from my eyes. I listened to the downpour that was going on outside letting the beating of the rain on my roof soothe me.

My clock read that it was three am. Too early for me to be awake after the night I had. The drinking the amount I did with Simon probably wasn't my best idea then the decision to continue to drink when I got home didn't help. Finding out about Luna using blood magic was really a curve ball for me though. Could I really judge? Not really, I used dark magic as well, not that I had too much of a choice in that matter. Luna had explained that she had been curious about the magic and just started using it recently.

I had always thought Luna only used telekinesis magic. Turns out one day Luna read about blood magic and wanted to take it for a whirl. Few people can actually use blood magic. The manipulation of one's blood is supposed to be very difficult and even once you can move the blood controlling it is a different matter. According to Luna it was just like controlling an arm or a leg, it was part of you. She said she tried to use blood other than hers with no luck. I didn't ask what or whose blood she had experimented with, I really didn't want to know. The reason blood magic is frowned upon is that a person only has so much blood, in a fight you don't want to be going anemic mid battle. Most blood magic users resort to first cutting their enemies before using their own blood against them so that they don't feel the side effects. To add to that in a fight if a user was using their own blood it's supposed to be super easy to use too much and die. It takes a lot of blood for just one simple cast let alone any of the serious casts. Luna would never slice someone or something open for power, but I did wonder how far her curiosity went.

A loud bang at my front door almost made me cling to one of the rafters on my ceiling. Who would be over at this hour?

Groaning, I got out of bed jumping a bit when my feet hit the cold hard wood floor. I kept my comforter wrapped tightly around my body even though it drug heavily behind me.

"Who is it?" I called my voice slightly cracking.

"It's me, open the door," Touka demanded. Why the hell was she at my apartment at three am in a torrential downpour? Then again it was Touka.

My fingers fumbled with the lock for a few minutes before I finally got the latch undone. I opened the door to see a Touka in a bright yellow rain jacket holding a black umbrella.

"Who pissed your mom off?" Touka joked taking her boots off by the front door.

"Beats me," I shrugged. My mom wasn't actually causing the rain that time. There was a vibe in the air whenever she brought the rain. She didn't often since she was a pretty happy person. Some of the other guild members that had been around a while spoke of how she used to be depressing before she joined Fairy Tail and how the rain always used to follow her. I couldn't see it. My mom always had a smile on her face.

"You had a nightmare," Touka said simply as she hung up her rain jacket on one of the hooks beside the door. She was in her pajamas of black shorts and a large blue t-shirt. Looks like we are having a slumber party tonight, I thought.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked.

"It wasn't supposed to rain tonight and it's flooding outside."

"Oh," I was the one causing the rain. Rain woman struggles it rains so everyone knows you're upset. Touka always knew when I had a bad dream and if I needed her she was always there even when I didn't bring the rain though. She may have always acted like a hard ass, but she was really a softy.

"Don't worry about it we needed the rain anyway," Touka patted me on the back guiding me back to my room.

Nodding, I let her take me back into my room where we both curled up in my bed under the comforter.

"What happened?" Touka questioned referring to my dream.

"I don't remember," I whispered pulling the comforter higher.

"Lair," Touka thumped my forehead.

"Ow, fine. It was dark then there were these red eyes staring at me," I muttered rubbing my forehead, "Next, the lights start to come on and I'm looking in a mirror. The eyes are mine and my hands have blood on them and I'm smiling about it. Then I lose-"

Touka thumped my forehead again.

"Ow, what was that for?" I exclaimed swatting at her hand.

"Don't even say it," Touka said simply.

Touka knew about me being part demon and all. She found out after she overheard Simon and I talking about it one day. It was the day Simon found out that if I could control the demon and not use the magic as much I could slow the process of the change. I had expected her to I don't know try to off me, run away maybe? Instead she got super pissed and almost beat the snot out of me for not telling her.

"We're best friends you idiot there's nothing you can say, do or be that can change that," she had scolded while smacking my head.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

Touka sighed, "Don't be. I really wish you would talk to your parents about this. Maybe they could help."

"Thank you Simon, but how do you tell your family you won't be yourself and one day you'll lose your marbles and possibly try to hurt them?"

"I mean you don't have all of your marbles to start out with if we're being honest here," Touka patted the top of my head, "and they are your parents. Plus, doesn't your dad use demon magic or whatever?"

"Devil _slayer_ magic. It's like he can use the magic of the demons without really being one. It's like the dragon slayers, they aren't dragons but they can use the magic to slay the dragons. Plus my dad doesn't have a little demon rummaging around his body taking over whenever it feels like it."

"You could still talk to them about it."

"I'll figure it out I'm a big kid," I shrugged, "Their hands are full with Yuki anyway."

Yuki had recently been in a feisty mood picking fights with everyone that was bigger than he was. The littler five year old had a mouth and granted he could hold his own for a bit. Though, all the fights ended with him going home to mom with new cuts scrapes and bruises.

"That kid is a handful," Touka agreed, "but seriously at least consider it. I really think they could help. I'll go with you for moral support and to say "that's what I said" when they ask why you didn't tell them to start out with and "told you so" when they want to help and actually do help."

"Glad to know you're there for me," I rolled my eyes and smacked her lightly with one of my pillows.

"Hey now don't start that shit with me," Touka warned smiling.

"Oh you can start stuff, but I can't?"

"I'm an instigator what can I say?"

"Isn't that the truth," I laughed.

"Watch it water woman," Touka smacked me with another pillow.

This started a cliché girly giggling pillow fight that lasted for a good ten minutes or so. The only difference from a normal girls pillow fight was that we hit and were probably going to have bruises the next day. Finally, we both collapsed onto my bed again laughing. We laid there for a bit talking about random topics in the dark. Touka convinced me to actually consider talking with my parents about the demon. I wasn't too sure what I was supposed to say or even approach the topic, but I had known for a good while it was about time I let them in on the loop. Damn Touka, always so convincing.

We eventually fell asleep mid conversation about Romeo and Wendy's wedding that was coming up. When we fell asleep the rain was silent.

Touka and I walked to the guild hall from her house after she changed out of her pajamas. Our feet splashing in the puddles from last night's rain.

"So what do you want for your birthday Silv?" Touka asked as she balanced on the edge of the waterway.

"Nothing really," I mumbled. She had to bring up my birthday.

Touka pouted at me, "It's the one time of the year where everyone has to be nice to you and you choose to ignore it."

I shrugged. I didn't like the thought of getting old Touka knew that.

"Hey guys," Iggy appeared throwing an arm around me and one around Touka, "Ready for the job today?"

"Yeah I'm dying to get out of Magnolia for a bit," Touka said drastically.

"What job did you guys end up picking?" I question warily. Whenever we left it up to Simon and Iggy to decide on a job we always ended up in the infirmary after we got back from said job. Touka, Luna and I swore they went in looked at the request board and thought "Wonder which job is most likely to get us killed?"

"Just a simple job in the next town over actually," Simon materialized beside Touka.

"By simple you mean?" Touka prodded.

"We're just helping some townspeople clean up the town for a festival their throwing tonight," Simon explained, "Everyone in the town is reoccupied getting everything else ready they wanted help and they figured it could be done a lot faster with magic."

"Plus, they said we can stay for the festival," Iggy's eyes lit up, "They said they'll have food and games."

Touka and I looked at each other and shrugged, sounded like a nice change from the usual job. Plus who could say no to a festival?

We ended up taking a short train ride to the town, which was huge. It was all tightly packed together buildings and narrow alleyways. The town's population almost doubled Magnolia's even though the town was slightly smaller. Even the people seemed to be tightly crammed together like the buildings. Until you got to the center of the town, it was all little shops and a massive open space of green grass surrounded by the light gray stone buildings. Brightly colored flowers bloomed along the outside of the green patch. The town's people were already setting up colorful booths for the night to come.

As soon as we arrived in the town's center we were put to work, washing the alleyways clean, chasing away the menace birds, getting rid of trash. It was all mindless work that didn't require a whole lot of magic.

I would wash away the trash and grime using my water magic and Iggy would burn away some of the trash, but other than that it was mostly just us cleaning like normal people. There were moments I wished we had taken a most interesting job then I remember the only pain I might feel later would be the pain in my back from bending over so much to pick stuff up. I knew it was going to be nice to not have to visit the infirmary for once.

"Hey Silv check this out," Touka waved me over to a little shop where her face was practically smashed into the glass.

"What?"

"Look," Touka pointed to an onyx ring with dark green emeralds dotting around. Touka was a sucker for shiny objects. She never wore jewelry except the iron bangle her dad made for her on her fifth birthday. It had her name engraved on it along with a small dragon.

"Yeah shiny," I nodded skimming over the window of trinkets.

Then my eye caught a bracelet with a silver glimmering bangle and implanted in the center was a carefully cut sapphire star. The star stuck out slightly off the bracelet and the many faces made the blue shimmer and dance when the light hit.

"I take it you like the bracelet?" Touka waggled her eyes brows at me.

"It's pretty," I sighed, "but the price tag makes it a lot less desirable."

"Ouch man," Touka winced at she looked at the price, "That's more than triple my rent."

"Slacking off?" Simon reproached us a broom in hand.

"Just admiring the overpriced baubles," I responded.

"Holy shit," Simon's eye widened when he saw the price tag on the items we were looking at.

"That's what we thought," Touka rolled her eyes.

"Anyway we're almost done so let's get this job finished up," Simon said disappearing.

Touka and I only needed to finish up a few more alleyways before the town was finished. So we set off as the sun started to set.

"So are you going to talk to them?" Touka asked rehashing our conversation from the previous night.

"Maybe, I don't know," I said blasting water at a huge glob of dirt on the side of one of the buildings.

"You've been saying that for almost three months now."

That was right. I had been changing for almost three months now.

"I guess I just don't know how to approach the topic," I said.

"Just out with it maybe they can like pull out the demon."

"From all the research Simon and I have done there's nothing on how to get rid of it once it's in," I sighed.

"Eh, work a shot at least then if you go all psycho bitch one day at the dinner table they have a heads up," Touka smacked the top of an awning sending leaves flying in all directions.

"I guess you're right, I could do it tonight if we don't get back too late," I muttered. It wouldn't be fair if one day I lost my temper around them and they didn't know what was happening. Then it was better to get it over sooner so I couldn't over think it and change my mind.

"I'm sorry say that again?" Touka cupped her ear.

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes smiling.

"No really one more time please."

"Forget it," I punched her lightly in the arm.

"Hey guys the festival is starting come on," Iggy shouted grabbing our arms and dragging us to the center of the town.

Now that the sun was down completely everything in the center of the town was light up with candles and lanterns. Handmade paper lanterns with water lilies, lotus flowers, and other beautiful flowers were hanging from the booths that were clustered around the space. Children ran around with sparklers in their hands chasing each other. Others were playing the many games offered trying to win prizes. Girls and women were dressed in kimonos with pretty patterns, I was a little jealous I wasn't wearing one. Most were holding onto the arm of some boy while they tried to win the girls stuff animals.

"Hey where's Simon?" Touka asked.

"Dunno, but I'm starving," Iggy skipped towards the nearest food booth which happened to be selling octopus dumplings. My favorite.

Simon didn't make his appearance until we were all full and trying to win goldfish at one of the booths. Iggy had given up long ago after he broke the paper three times. Touka and I were still at it after our tenth time determined to get a fish.

"You guys have to be more gentle it is just paper," Simon chuckled at our discontentment. We were both on edge at that point.

"You try it," Touka hissed at him.

"Okay," Simon shrugged paying for a turn. He won a bright orange fish with black spots on either eye his first try. Bastard.

"What the hell?" Touka exclaimed.

"I'm done," I grumbled getting up.

"Yeah, I'm going to go try to win that panda," Touka ran off to the shooting booth with Iggy on her tail.

"Where have you been?" I asked Simon.

"Wanted to buy a new sword while I was here," Simon motioned to the large item in his backpack, "their blacksmith is known for his craftsmanship."

We all played around the booths for a few more minutes before we went to the bridge to watch the fireworks. In the moon light the water was a pretty dark blue color with pink clusters all over from the cherry blossom trees that were blowing their petals. When the fireworks started the sky was alive with bright colors and sparkling flames. Wizards had a hand in a few of the spectacles, a few would depict cherry blossoms blowing in the wind, others stars that actually flashed bright and the dimmed, and my personal favorite was the one that showed fish swimming through water and jumping out of the water.

Once the fireworks were over we were exhausted and ready to get back home to go to bed. Our haul of stuffed animals, pocky and other prizes we won were packed into our backpacks. Except the oversized panda Touka won that had to be carried. The train ride home was thankfully short and it wasn't too late at night. We hadn't stayed the full time at the festival since we had been cleaning all day and as a group we were all tired.

"Night guys," Iggy yawned his eyes already half closed and he staggered home.

"Night ladies," Simon waved trailed after his roommate.

He tried to nudge Iggy over and Iggy started to fall but caught himself.

Iggy took after Simon yelling, "Get back here bastard!"

"Those boys," Touka laughed.

I laughed with her shaking my head.

"Good night Silv and good luck," Touka patted my back.

"You had to remind me," I mumbled. I had actually forgotten I told her I was going to tell them that night.

"That's why I'm here," Touka grinned and ran off towards her home.

"Yeah thanks," I sighed walking towards my parent's house.

Maybe I should set up a time to talk with them. I mean they could be busy with…something. Then again if I tell them I need to talk with them about something they'll freak out, at least my mom will, thinking something serious is wrong. Which this is a serious matter and all, but I don't want them to stress over it for a few days or anything like that. Yuki should be in bed by now so he shouldn't be a problem. Didn't need the five year old to spout it to the whole guild.

A steady stream of thoughts went through my head as I walked to my parent's house. I turned around at least four times, which made the walk twice as long as it should've been. Every time I tried to go home I would see Touka's face the next day glaring at me. Then it would pan over to her kicking my ass. That imagine in my mind would send me back towards my parent's place.

Once I got to their house I had the issue of actually knocking on the door. I would raise my fist to the door then chicken out. Raise it again and retreat. I could hear my parent's voices on the other side of the door speaking in hushed tones. They were so close. All in all with my walking away and the fear of knock what should've been a ten to fifteen minute voyage took about forty minutes. Why was this even bothering so much they're my parents I can tell them anything, I finally told myself.

Finally after much debate I knock on the door three times. My hand jerked back as if the door had been on fire, my heart was racing. Wait why am I knocking it's my parent's house, I mentally face palmed myself.

"Just a second," my mom called.

No turning back now. I started to noticed my nail were sharpening when I clenched my fists. Why was the change happening now?

"Silver-chan?" my mom said with a confused look on her face.

"Hey mom," I strangled out shoving my hands into my pants pockets. Wow my throat was suddenly dry. These are your parents they will not freak out or anything like that, I coached myself. Well, mom might but that's mom.

My mom studied me for a minute before grabbing my arm and dragging me inside the house. Mom had been cooking I could smell her cookies that were probably sitting on the kitchen table.

"Something is bothering you, what's wrong?" my mom cut straight to the chase. How she always knew when something was bother me was well beyond me even to this day. That day it was probably obvious since I was sweating bullets and shaking, but even without that she usually knew. She had called me out a few times when the change was happen but Simon or Touka had always been there to cover up.

"I kind of need to talk with you and dad," I said avoiding eye contact. I was pretty bad with confrontation.

"Your dad is in the living room," she nodded walking down the hall and into the living room.

I took off my shoes and put them next to Yuki's muddy ones. Looks like someone enjoyed the aftermath of last night's downpour. A smile started to creep onto my face as I pictured Yuki storming through the mud with his friends laughing. Then coming home covered in mud which would make mom mad and he would complain about taking a bath. Dad would then step in before they butted heads and make Yuki bathe but promise that he would teach him more make magic the next day pleasing both parties.

I slowly trailed after my mom looking around at the pictures of all of us. There was one of Storm and I sitting in the guild hall Yuki was probably two and sitting between us. We were all laughing. My mind went back to that day, it was an ordinary day when Natsu and my dad had been going at it and Natsu slipped on some ice. Everyone laughed before an all-out guild brawl broke out after Gajeel made a remark about Natsu. That had been a fun day, Yuki's first guild brawl we called the picture.

"Hey kid," my dad greeted when I walked in.

"Hey dad," I nodded, I grasped the back of one of the arm chairs across from the couch my parents were sitting on completely forgetting about my nails.

"You can sit down," dad motioned for the couch next to them.

I debating just standing so that I couldn't fidget as much, but ended up on the couch my dad motioned to sitting next to my mom.

"Your mom said you needed to talk about something?" dad said suspiciously. He did about as well with confrontation as I did.

"Uh yeah see the thing is there's a problem with a thing and the power and it's getting out of hand I-," I started stumbling over my words a few times. I couldn't seem to get my thoughts into order, I wanted to approach it just right, but I knew I was overthinking it all.

"Silver-chan made the rain," my mom stated.

Stopping my stream of babble I nodded. Of course she knew.

"Why did it rain?" she asked.

"I had a nightmare," I whispered.

"What about?"

Chewing on my bottom lip I started to knot my fingers. I hadn't really talked to anyone about the demon they usually saw it and I just had to fill in the blanks. After that it was only indirectly referred to as "that" or "it." The nightmares I told Touka about and even then I only told her small bits.

My mom put her hand over mine stilling my hands.

"Silver-chan."

She wanted me to look at her but I was too nervous to look up from our hands. It started to stir within me, it knew that I was focusing on it. It seemed to feed off my negative energy and at the moment I was a pool of nervousness and fear. I could feel it laughing at me and feasting on my emotions which only made me feel even worse.

"They start out dark until I see red eyes looking at me," I breathed before the dam burst and the words flooded out, "then the lights come on and I'm looking in mirror the eyes are mine. I have claws they're bloody and I am smiling. I lost my humanity to the demon inside of me and I'm not me anymore. I'm the demon and it's laughing at me. It made me kill everyone close to me and I can see everyone around me dead. I killed them. I did it."

"Demon?" my dad exclaimed sitting up right.

"Yeah, that's what I needed to tell you," I nodded, "about three months ago I lost my got mad about something and my eyes turned red and I started to get claws and my teeth sharpened. I ran off because I didn't know what was happening. I've been doing some research and from what I've found a demon is in me. I can use its' magic but if I do I lose my humanity faster."

"Demon? Magic? Three months? What?" my dad spouted getting a confused look on his face.

"And what do you mean lose your humanity faster?" my mom questioned.

"Yeah it's different from your demon magic yours was transferred to you I was born with whatever this is and the demon just woke up I guess three months ago."

"Why did you wait three months to tell us?" my dad asked.

"I was nervous," I mumbled.

"Back to lose humanity faster," my mom said.

"The more of its' magic I use the more demon I become," I took a deep breath, "but either way one day I will lose my humanity and I won't be me anymore the demon will take over."

There was a dead silence in the room. I waited for someone to say something or react in anyway. I couldn't even hear their breathing for a bit.

"There has to be some way to make it stop," my dad spoke first.

"Juvia agrees," my mom squeezed my hand.

"Simon and I have looked," I shook my head. I hadn't meant to bring his name into it, but I had been so relieved about there being no yelling or any bad outcome at the point it slipped.

"Simon knew?" my dad sounded angry.

Nodding I snuck a glance up at my parents for the first time since my visit. Dad seemed angry to hear someone knew before he did. My mom was looking at her lap, I could tell she was trying not to cry. A light drop of rain started.

"Silver-chan won't be Silver-chan?" she whispered.

"Hey we'll find some way to stop this I promise," my dad soothed patting her on the back. I remembered how Simon and comforted me when I told him.

"Where all have you guys been researching?" my dad asked.

"We went through all the libraries here and a few out of town," I explained, "when we aren't on jobs we're researching for the most part."

"I see," my dad stroked his chin, "maybe I can ask a few friends I know about it and see what I can find out. I wish you had told us sooner, but I'm glad you finally did."

"Sorry," I whispered looking down when he tried to hold my gaze.

"Your eyes," my dad breathed kneeling in front of me.

I figured they had started to change when my nails had, but I had hoped hadn't or at least weren't noticeable.

My dad grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"It feeds on negative energy and I'm nervous as hell right now," I muttered. I wondered how red my eyes were right now. They had only ever gotten a little shimmering red in my gray eyes, but it was still an obvious change.

My dad nodded and stared for a few more seconds before releasing my chin.

"I'm going to look up a few things," he said getting up and walking out of the room.

There was a long hanging silence between my mom and I. She was still hold onto my hand tightly.

"Please tell Juvia if anymore nightmares come," she said finally breaking the silence, "Juvia worries about Silver-chan when it rains and Juvia knows it is her causing the rain."

"I will," I murmured.

Before I could react my mom had me in her lap, her arms wrapped tightly around me. She was strong for such a small woman.

"Silver-chan will always be Silver-chan."

Hugging her back I wished for nothing more than for that to be true. Maybe dad will find someone to stop the takeover, I thought.

"Mommy why did the rain start?" a voiced yawned from the doorway.

"Yuki should be in bed," my mom scolded releasing me.

"Silver," Yuki exclaimed running over to me.

"Hey bro," I patted his head. He appeared just in time, I was a second away from crying and I didn't feel like walking home in the rain.

"What is Silver doing here?"

"I came to bring you this," I reached into my backpack and produced the sling shot I won at the festival.

"Whoa look mommy," he held up his new toy for her to see.

"Juvia sees," I could hear the glare in her voice.

"Yuki you can only play with this outside," I instructed knowing it wouldn't do any good.

"Thank you Silver-chan," Yuki hugged me close.

"You're welcome now bed time," I squeezed him and sent him back to his room.

As soon as he was out of sight a smack was delivered to the back of my head.

"A sling shot really?" I could hear the glare in her voice.

"It was that or a goldfish which I knew would be dead within a few days."

My mom sighed shaking her head, probably already imagining all the scenarios that would go down. Knowing Yuki it would be broken before the night was over anyway or lost.

"Juvia won't let the demon take her daughter," she said in a hushed tone probably to herself.

"I know."


	6. Happy Birthday!

**Here's a little extra chapter for my faithful readers. Merry Christmas guys! Thanks for reading!**

Silver's POV-

Today was the day, that one unavoidable day. My birthday. I don't really have anything against birthdays or anything except my own. Every year I was forced to stay in Magnolia and dealt with my frantic mother while she fabricated the "perfect" birthday. It was fun while I was younger but as I got older birthday parties just stopped being my thing. I loved parties just as much as the next wizard, but my mom tended to go a bit over board on well everything.

Not that I was trying to sound like a brat or anything I really appreciated all my mom did for me and all the work she put into everything. I just wished she could tone it down several notches. I would never forget the year she tried to put together some scavenger hunt for me. It started out fun then turned south very quickly. Half of Magnolia was flooded that day. Dark times. To her credit she had calmed down the last two years.

Stretching, I reached for my clock.

Nine forty two am. Nine?! I had over slept. Simon and Iggy were probably looking for me. I had told them I would meet them in the guild hall at eight. I shouldn't have stayed up so late.

"Crap," I scrambled out of bed and tripped over my comforter in the process. My face hit the floor with a loud thud and a crunch from my nose. Good morning to me.

"Ow shit," I muttered as I noticed my nose was bleeding. A nice pool was blood was puddling on the floor and more was dripping down my face.

There was the a loud knock on my front door before I heard the door open. Touka, only she would just walk in like that. Well, Iggy would but he wouldn't have knocked.

"Hey birthday girl," Touka sang and wandered into my room and started laughing when she saw me, "What the hell happened to you?"

"It's been a rough morning and I just fell out of bed literally," I growled holding my nose closed and bolted for the bathroom.

"You fell out of bed?"

"I realized I was supposed to meet Simon and Iggy almost two hours ago. Thus causing me to be frantic and I got tangled in my sheets and then my face met the floor."

Touka started to snicker. At least she tried not to laugh too much.

Using toilet paper to stop the bleeding I tried to pull a brushing through my blue tangles. Why had I gone to sleep with wet hair?

"Here give me that," Touka said taking the brush from my hand, "You deal with your nose."

"Thanks," I mumbled. Taking out the toilet paper I clean up my face a bit. There was going to be a nice bruise on my nose. At least it wasn't broken, I thought to myself as I wiped more blood off. I swore it was never going to stop bleeding.

"Your hair has gotten so long," Touka observed pulling on the ends of my now smooth blue waves.

It was true my hair was about to my lower back. I kept saying I was going to cut it but just never got around to doing it.

"I was thinking about getting it cut," I said running my fingers through my hair.

"Don't it looks good," Touka shook her head.

"Your hair has gotten pretty long as well."

"Yeah well I am hacking mine off."

"This is the first time I think I've seen it past your shoulders."

"Yeah it's getting on my nerves," Touka griped flipping her ponytail behind her.

Brushing past her I went into my closet to pick out my outfit for the day. I wouldn't be going on a job today so I didn't have to wear my usual attire of shorts and a long sleeved shirt, both made of loose material that let me move around freely. My eye caught the black fitted dress I bought a few months back on a job Touka and I took in a town known for their fabrics. There had been so many dresses and other clothing. All were in beautiful colors and made of the softest material. The clothes were very pricey but from what we could tell well worth it. The dress I got was a spaghetti strapped black number. Little silver dots clustered around the hem of the dress and decreased as it went higher on the dress. By the middle of the dress there were no more dots. The black fabric was a smooth black that reminded me of the sky on a cloudy night.

"Ooo feeling fancy?" Touka grinned.

"Nah," I shook my head and went back to searching. I ended up settling on a pair of shorts and a orange tank top.

"Roll out," Touka dragged me out of the house.

The guild hall was surprisingly quiet, at least it was before everyone saw me. As soon as I was stopped everyone was up and hugging me and wishing me a happy birthday.

"You guys are growing up too fast," Master patted the top of my head.

"That's what I tell her every year," a voice sighed happily behind me.

"Uncle," I exclaimed spinning around. The last time I had seen my uncle had been my last birthday. He was always so busy running his guild Lamia Scale he never had time to visit.

"Hey sweet girl," my uncle swept me up in his arms pulling me into a big hug.

"Glad you made it Lyon," my dad said putting a hand on my uncle's shoulder, "Now can I get a hug from the birthday girl?"

Releasing my uncle I hugged my dad. I squeaked a bit when he lifted me off the ground and spun me around.

"Happy birthday kid," he said releasing me.

"Yes, happy birthday Silver-chan," my mom moved into hug me tightly.

"Happy birthday sis," Storm said picking me up in a hug like my dad had.

"Happy birfday sissy," Yuki yelled hugging my legs.

I picked up the little guy and gave me a kiss on the check, "Thanks little man."

"No I'm a big man," he glared, "I take care of sissy now."

"Glad to know you have my back Yuki," I smiled ruffling his black hair.

"We're doing a dinner at the house tonight don't be late," my dad reminded me. Thank goodness because with my morning I had completely forgotten about my own birthday dinner.

"Right I'll be there," I nodded setting the squirming Yuki back on the ground. He ran off to play with the Redfox children again.

"Silver," a voice shouted as the doors of the guild hall slammed open.

Spinning around I was just in time to see Iggy barreling towards me, Luna walking behind him a smile on her face.

Iggy tackled me to the ground in a spine breaking hug.

"Thanks Iggs," I strangled out laughing a bit patting Iggy's pink spikes.

"I wanted to be the first one but Luna took forever to get ready this morning," Iggy explained giving me his 1000 megawatt smile.

"I told you to go on with out me," Luna thunked Iggy in the head, "Get off her your suffocating her."

Iggy stuck his tongue out at his older sister but still got up and helped me to my feet. Always the gentleman.

"Happy birthday Silver," Luna grinned pulling me into a much looser hug than her enthusiastic brother.

"Here," Iggy shoved a small brown box into my hands, "I know we're supposed to wait until tonight but I wanted to give it to ya now!"

"We're going to head to the house to set up for tonight Silver," my dad informed me wrapping an arm around my mom and walking out of the guild hall. I got to choose what I did today, I exclaimed in my head.

My uncle kissed my forehead before trailing after my mom and dad swinging Yuki up in his arms.

"Well open it," Iggy insisted impatiently.

Nodding I started to tear away at the paper. There was a black box under the brown paper that held a necklace with a red crystal in the shape of a flame.

Holding the crystal up I noticed the flames appeared to dance when held up to the light. It looked alive.

"Wow Iggy this is awesome," I breathed my eyes wide.

Iggy blushed a bit, "Just noticed you like the bell necklace thought it would be a good reminder of me whenever you're away on jobs by yourself or with someone else. Since you've been taking so many solo jobs lately and whatnot."

"Aweh Iggs," I wrapped my arms around him.

He hugged me back and said, "Glad you like it Silver."

"You'll get my present later," Luna told me.

"Hey where is your roommate?" Touka asked Iggy.

"He wasn't there when I woke up this morning actually," Iggy thought for a second, "He didn't say anything last night about having anything to do except meeting Silver here today. Which I'm sorry I was late for, blame Luna."

"It's fine why did you guys want me to meet you guys here so early anyway?"

"So we could take you somewhere but now that Simon is missing in action," Iggy scratched his head trying to think where Simon might be.

Simon hadn't said anything to me about needing to be anywhere today when he came over to my house last night, I thought to myself. He came over to drop off the bell that had fallen off my backpack at the train station. While he and Iggy were play fighting at the station spotted the shining object. When I got back from my parents house he was sitting outside my door almost asleep.

I saw the red ribbon that I kept the bell on wrapped around his fist when I walked up. His head was lolling and his eyes were shutting. I invited him in for a bit once he explained why he was there and returned the bell to me. He ended up staying for a while and helped me put together a tank for my fish. We dug out a glass bowl and filled it with the green rocks I had under my sink. I had bought them for my bamboo plant but I bought way too many. He talked me into putting the bamboo in with the fish and we decided to name him Juju.

After making a mess in my kitchen, we broke the first glass bowl and got water everywhere. Simon splashed me with water on accident when he turned on the faucet and put the bowl under it while the water was running. That started a water war that got slightly out of hand with my water manipulation skills. In the end we were both soaked. We both sat on my coach in towels and talked for hours about any and everything. It was nice to just sit around laughing with a good friend. At one point we were talking about how when we were younger and we would play hide and go seek and we could never play around water because I would always use my water body to hide in the water. We brought up the time we were hiding from our parents with Iggy Touka and Issei because we had wrecked the guild hall. No one could find me until my mom arrived and reached into the pond. I came up sputtering and spitting water.

Next thing I knew I was waking up on the couch, Simon was snoring softly beside me. Some how I ended up laying on his shoulder. When I shifted he woke up and we realized it was two thirty in the morning. We had been out for a couple of hours. Once we both were awake for the most part we got up and Simon started to leave.

"By the way happy birthday Silver see you tomorrow," Simon had said before he walked out.

"I actually don't think I heard him come back from your place Silver," Iggy said, "He said he needed to run something to you."

"Yeah my bell fell off my backpack and he brought it over," I confirmed.

"Did he leave?" Luna raised an eyebrow with a grin on her face.

"Yes he left," I rolled my eyes at her insinuation.

"Uh huh," Luna grinned wider. I could see her mind racing to places it shouldn't have.

"No Luna."

"Ooo why didn't you tell me Silver?" Touka joined in the teasing.

"There's nothing to tell," I exclaimed, "he left my house after we set up the fish's tank and talked for a bit."

"Then why didn't Iggy hear him come home?" Luna asked.

"He left late because we fell asleep on the couch while we were talking," I regretting saying that the minute the words left my mouth.

"So there was sleeping with Simon," Touka poked me in the ribs her grin matching Luna's.

"Who has been sleeping with Simon?" Lieselotte piped in throwing an arm over Touka and Luna.

"Silver apparently," Touka teased.

"I'm going to end you both," I growled.

"What's so bad about them sleeping together," Iggy asked the conversation going completely over his head.

"Ooo really?" Lieselotte clapped both hands together, "It's about time."

"Nothing happened Luna and Touka are just being jerks," I clarified, "It's my birthday aren't you guys supposed to be nice to me?"

"We're just poking fun Silv," Luna laughed putting an arm around my waist.

"Oh man I was so excited you and Simon are so cute," Lieselotte deflated. She was all about getting people together.

"I know right," Luna smiled at her.

"Oh and happy birthday Silver," Lieselotte smiled sweetly at me. I really couldn't ever stay mad at her. She was such a nice person. Unlike her jerk of a brother Maximus.

"Thanks," I smiled back.

We ended up aborting whatever plan Iggy and Simon had had for my birthday and we all went downtown and hung out. When we all decided it was lunch time Luna got the restaurant I chose to bring me a monstrous brownie with ice cream on top and a single golden candle. After I made my wish a blew out the candle we all dug into the massive brownie.

"What time are you supposed to be at your parents place?" Iggy asked his mouth full of brownie.

"Five," I chuckled at Iggy. He had a ring of chocolate around his mouth.

"What?" Iggy inquired.

"You've got a little chocolate well everywhere," Luna rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Why don't we have a girls sleep over tonight?" Touka suggested.

"Can I come?" Iggy exclaimed.

"_Girls _sleep over," Luna enunciated.

"Aweh man," Iggy frowned wiping his mouth off.

"I'm down," I responded.

"Yes sure whose house this time?" Luna asked.

"We can do it at my place," I offered. My apartment was the biggest.

"Cool let's see if Lieselotte and Shizu want to join," Luna suggested.

Touka and I both nodded smiling at each other. Shizu was always fun at sleep overs and Lieselotte was just fun in general. Shizu was the one that got us all drunk last year for Luna's birthday. That had been a good day and night. Granted we had all been hung over the next day and unable to move too much. Except Shizu she was perfectly fine. Then again her parents were Cana and Bacchus I swear that family could down some alcohol like champs.

"I'll ask them on the way to my parent's place since I go by the guild hall," I said.

"Cool Touka and I can get snacks," Luna gave me a thumbs up.

"Why don't you just ask them tonight?" Iggy questioned.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Iggy shut up," Luna smacked Iggy hard in the back of the head.

"What's going on tonight?" I was so confused.

"Well your parents are having us over of course," Iggy explained.

"It was supposed to be a surprise you flame brain," Touka smacked Iggy in the back of the head.

"Ow no one told me," Iggy shouted covering his head with his hands.

"We figured it was implied since Juvia and Gray told us that Silver didn't know about it," Luna sighed face palming.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry," Iggy bowed his head, "Can't Silver just act surprised?"

"That's not the point," Touka punched Iggy in the arm.

"It's fine," I assured them. I figured my parents would do something I just wasn't too sure what. It was cool they were throwing a mini party for me though, I thought to myself. For once my mom didn't seem to be going overboard.

"Shouldn't we head over anyway?" Iggy pointed to his watch, it was four fifty five.

"Ah hell," I exclaimed jumping up. We had been sitting outside the restaurant longer than we thought.

"Better run for it your dad said not to be late," Touka shooed me off, "We'll be there soon."

Nodding I bolted for my parent's house. They only live a few minutes away luckily but after I got caught up in a huge crowd I ended up being ten minutes late.

I didn't bother knocking on the door they knew I was coming over.

"Way to show up," Storm chuckled at my breathless state. I was still huffing from running.

"Shut up I lost track of time with the guys," I punched him in the arm.

"Has Silver-chan had a good birthday?" my mom asked.

"Yeah it's been pretty good," I confirmed. It had been nice and relaxing. I didn't have anything to do just hanging out with my friends for a day minus one. It had been nice just having a day to be a somewhat normal group of friends hanging out together.

"What happened to your nose?" Storm questioned.

Glaring at the ground I muttered, "Fell out of bed."

Everyone started to laugh at me.

"Thanks guys," I huffed.

"Why don't we go out back and cut the cake?" my dad suggested.

Nodding, I followed my family outside. I didn't have to guess where this was going thanks to Iggy.

Sure enough when the back door was open a crowd of people shouted, "Happy birthday Silver!"

Everyone seemed to be there, the master, Mira, Lieselotte, Maximus, Erza, Jellal, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Iggy, Luna, Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily, Touka, Mitsuko, Kishi, Haru, Cana, Bacchus, and Shizu(drinks in hand). All were smiling at me.

I put on my best surprised face but the smile I wore was genuine. I was happy everyone had taken the time to come over for my birthday.

My mom squeezed my shoulders before passing me off to the crowd.

"Happy birthday Silver," Erza patted the top of my head.

"Thank you," I said.

"Simon should be here in a bit," Jellal whispered in my ear answering my question before I could ask it, "He had somethings to do."

"Thank you," I thanked him smiling. Good to have that mystery solved. Somewhat.

After I was passed around we all sat down at the plastic tables that were set up out side in one long line with me at the head of the table. We dug into the feast I'm guessing my mom had prepared. My dad have never been a culinary genius. Once when I was five mom was away on a job and he almost burnt the house down trying to make bread. Mom came home to a charred Silver and Storm.

We all ate a lot, drank a lot and laughed even more. Natsu told us all old stories about jobs their team used to take. The last one was the story about how they took on the dragons after the grand magic games. We had all heard the story a million times, but it was still a great story. That time around we got the censored version since younger kids were present. The story always put me in the mood to go out and take on something evil. I could never believe my parents had been in on that fight. They seemed so domestic now, it was hard to see them doing a unison raid to take on a hoard of little dragons. It was also hard to believe that my dad had actually died protecting my mom, then been unlike with arc of time.

"One day we'll have a cool story to tell right guys?" Iggy looked at all of us one at a time eyes locking with mine.

"Hell yeah," Luna jerked her head in a nod. She was tucked under Storm's arm to my dad's discontent. I was truthfully surprised that he and Natsu hadn't duked it out about that yet. My dad had a fit when he finally found out that Storm and Luna were together, he eventually cooled off about it, but he still wasn't too happy.

"We already have cool stories to tell," Touka rolled her eyes leaning back in her seat.

"Nothing like taking on dragons though," Iggy pointed out.

"True," Touka agreed.

"Let's hope you guys don't have to do anything that bad," Erza shook her head at us.

"With the trouble we already find I'm surprised we haven't," Simon remarked walking over to the table.

"Hey Simon where ya been?" Iggy held his drink up. His face was starting to show a little bit of blush from the alcohol.

"Light weight," I heard Shizu mumble to Touka. They both chuckled.

"Had some things to take care of," Simon said sitting down between his mom and roommate.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jellal whisper something to Simon. Simon nodded to his dad and smiled.

"Present time," my mom sang walking out with a big blue box in her hands. I could remember asking for anything for my birthday so I had no clue what she could've possibly gotten me.

"The first one is all your mom," my dad murmured to me.

When I heard that I got nervous. My fingers tentatively started to run along the seem of the wrapping paper tearing it off the box. After digging through all the tissue paper I pulled out a lacrima. A movie lacrima to be exact. That was going to come in super handy for the sleep over tonight. I had always wanted a movie lacrima, but just never bought one.

"Thank you mom," I smiled at her.

"Juvia is glad Silver-chan likes it," she smiled back at me and handed me the next one that I assumed was from my dad since he leaned forward a bit expectantly.

It was a smaller box with green wrapping paper. Inside was a brand new dagger. The handle was silver and hand intricate carvings in it. The blade felt strong and I could see my reflection in it.

"Wow thanks dad," I put the dagger in place of the old one. After that gift and the stories I really wanted to go out and take on a hard job.

The other presents came in an orderly fashion thanks to mom. I ooed and ahed at all the presents I received and thanked everyone. The last present to come was Simon's.

Simon got up when it was his turn to give his present and walked slowly over to me his face going a little red now that all eyes were on him.

"Happy birthday," he muttered to me and handed me a small silver box.

"Thank you," I said taking the box from him.

"Sorry I was late, I missed the train on the way back," he explained scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay," I assured him as I started to tear off the wrapping paper. I could tell Simon wrapped the present himself. It had two layers of wrapping paper to cover the whole box. I could imagine him sitting frustrated that his first round of paper didn't cover the box.

Gasping when I got the box open I looked up at Simon in surprise. It was the bracelet that I had looked at in the town we went to the festival in. The only difference was the sapphire was replaced with a yellow spinel. My favorite stone, they were so hard to come by but so pretty.

"How did you…"

"I saw you looking at it in the window and Touka had to help me confirm that was the one you wanted," Simon admitted, "So you do like it?"

"Of course, I love it," I assured him putting the bracelet on my wrist watching how the light from the candles made the star twinkle.

"I'm glad," Simon grinned down at me his brown eyes conveying his relief. The blush started to slowly fade from his cheeks.

"Now let's do cake," my mom said clapping her hands together.

Everyone agreed as my mom cut into the blue chocolate cake that had _Happy Birthday Silver_ written in a fancy font across it. My mom had made the cake just like she did every year. There was nothing I looked forward to more than her chocolate cake on my birthday. It was always so light and fluffy and the frosting was sweet and not gritty like most frostings.

Once everyone was full and we talked for a few more hours everyone started to leave.

"Don't worry I got booze for tonight," Shizu whispered mischievously to me.

"Perfect," I gave her the thumbs up.

"I heard that," Cana said pretending to scold her daughter.

"And?"

"Nothing at all," Cana threw an arm around her daughter as they walked out the gate from my parent's backyard.

"Thanks mom and dad," I hugged them both, "It was nice to just have dinner with everyone."

"Glad you liked it kid," my dad hugged me tightly back.

"Juvia is happy Silver-chan is happy," my mom wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm going to go check on Yuki," my dad said running into the house. I thought I had heard a crash from inside.

"Juvia thinks someone wants to talk to Silver-chan," my mom chuckled a bit nodding her head.

Simon was looking at me from outside the fence, he started to blush once he noticed he had been caught staring at me.

Slowly, I wandered through the gate and over to him and watched as he started to rub the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Hey glad you could make it after all," I said as I strode up.

"Glad to be here," he laughed tensely, "Did you have a good birthday?"

"Yeah it was pretty good," I nodded.

"Good good you looked super happy. It's nice to see you smile so carefree like you were today."

We stood there quiet for a moment while Simon seemed to collect his thoughts. I had never seen him so nervous before. He had always been so sure of himself.

"So Silver do you think maybe if you're not busy tomorrow I can make it up to you for missing the vast majority of your birthday by taking you out to dinner?" Simon finally stuttered out.

"Like one of those date like thingies?"

Simon started to turn a darker shade of red.

It was my turn to start blushing, "Uhm sure that would be cool."

Neither one of us was looking at each other, we were both burning a hole into the ground. Both too embarrassed to look up.

"He liiiiiiiiiikes you," Happy yelled flying overhead.

"Shut up cat," Simon snapped.

"Hee hee Luuuuna," Happy sang flying away in search of Luna.

"Damn cat," Simon growled to himself.

"I'm not going to hear the end of this tonight," I moaned covering my face.

"Girls sleep over?"

Nodding I laughed a bit remembering our earlier conversation about Simon sleeping over at my house.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I'll see you tomorrow night then?"

"Yes, I'll pick you up at seven," Simon started to smile a bit.

"Great," I bit my lower lip to keep the stupid grin on my face.

"See you then Silver," Simon waved and started to jog off.

"Hey Simon?"

"Yeah?" he spun back around as I ran over to him.

"Thank you for the present," I murmured and pecked him on the cheek and ran away back into the backyard that was now empty.

The stupid grin started on my face and I didn't stop it, not that I think I really could've stopped it.

"Ooo you liiiike him," Touka, Luna and Happy all sang from the back door.

"Oh shut up."


	7. Taken

Silver's POV-

The guild hall was always such a loud, and busy place, wizards were always running in and out. The guys were always picking fights and the Grohs were always drinking. It was usually an uplifting place where no one was distressed. A place to let off steam and be with friends.

"Where is everyone?" Touka asked me in a confused tone. That day was not like any other day.

"I was just wondering the same thing," I responded as we walked in and sat down at a table. There were only a few people in the guild that day aside from Mira, even the master was missing.

"Did we miss something Mira?" Touka called over to her.

"Hmm I can't think of anything special that is going on today a lot of people just took jobs today I guess," she shrugged and went back to writing in the job record book.

"Guys, guys, guys did ya hear?" Iggy shouted dashing over to the table Touka and I were at. He slid into the booth next to Touka with such force she was almost knocked out of the seat.

"Watch it flame brain," Touka exclaimed shoving Iggy over a bit.

"Don't shove," Iggy nudged Touka back.

"What do you know Iggs?" I asked ending the battle that was brewing between the two before it could ignite.

"Oh yeah," Iggy said remembering what ever he needed to tell us and in a low voice (low for Iggy) he said, "the wizards saints all got called to the capital this morning. Ezra came by to tell Simon bye before she left and she told him something big was happening and looked all serious and stuff. Simon tried to ask more questions but she wouldn't answer anything he asked."

"You were listening in on my conversation with my mom," Simon sighed smacking Iggy in the back of the head.

"Nah you guys were just talking super loud," Iggy swatted away Simon's hand.

"Why would the wizard saints be gathering?" Touka thought aloud.

"I dunno, I bet it's something big though," Iggy whispered excitedly.

"The only other thing my mom would tell me was that a village had been attacked by a dark magic," Simon reported.

I knew we looked too suspicious with our heads all bunched together and whispering so I shouldn't have been surprised when we were approached by Mira but I still jumped.

"You kids stay out of trouble okay?" Mira smiled even after we all jumped back frightened by her voice.

"You got it," Touka nodded her eyes huge.

_So dark magic eh? _a voice whispered inside of me making my skin start to crawl.

_You've been quiet for a while, _I thought back.

_Your day to day life bores me,_ I could see the demon shrugging, _now dark magic appearing and attacking a village now that grabs my attention. The promise of a rumble worth my time. Why don't we go on a hunt? _

_You really are sadistic and crazy you know that right?_

_Oh chill out I don't want to attack anything that you hold near and dear, _I could see the sinister grin spreading across the demons dark face revealing its' fangs, _for now. I wouldn't mind roughing something up for shits and giggles every once and a while, but we both know you won't let that happen. Be careful by the way, I sense a threat closer to you than you think. _

_Hush you we're not going to look for whatever attacked the village so just go back to sleep, _I demanded. I could never really see the demon, I only got flashes and they were always dark and fuzzy. My mind wouldn't even let me see the gender of the demon. Even the voice was garbled and distance.

_Buzzkill. _

Things went quiet inside my head again as the demon went back to sleep. I hated when it started to talk to me. Granted its' commentary could actually be enjoyable from time to time, I liked it when my thoughts were all my own.

"Silver anyone home?" Touka thumped me in the forehead.

"Huh?" I startled awakened from my daze.

"You good?" Touka asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, just zoned out for a second sorry," I apologized, "What were we talking about?"

"Iggy just went to go get our next job cleared and we were saying how we needed to hurry up if we want to catch the train," Touka caught me up to speed still looking slightly concerned.

"Sounds good," I nodded.

"Alright guys it's all cleared," Iggy bounced over to us, "Let's get goin'!"

"Where's Luna?" Touka questioned.

"Probably still sleeping I'll go get her," Iggy said running towards Luna's place as we exited the guild hall.

When Iggy got out of sight I started to have a strange humming feeling run through my body. My hairs stood on end and I got goose bumps.

_Mmm,_ the demon hummed, _where is that _delicious _energy coming from?_

_What do you sense?_ I asked a little scared of the answer.

_My kind of energy go find it pretty please, _the demon made a dark pouty face. I swear my demon had to be the goofiest one of them all.

"Silver is something wrong?" Simon asked nudging my shoulder.

"No I'm fine," I mumbled back.

_Where is the energy?_

_Very close, I don't have enough control over your sense to pin point it. If you could just give me a little leash…_

_Nope you're good. _I denied the demon anymore control than it had. It already took over randomly and I hated when that happened. It always left me sick and weak for a day or so.

_Fine when your friend gets attacked don't come crying to me_.

"My friend?" I whispered my eyes widened in realization, "Iggy!"

"Silver?" Simon called as I ran off in the direction Iggy had just taken off in.

"She's been weird all morning I think she's finally cracked," Touka laughed to Simon as they both chased after me.

"Will you shut-," I was cut off when I slammed into Shiro knocking us both off our feet.

"Silver I'm so sorry I didn't see you," Shiro apologized and raced to get up so he could help me to my feet.

"You're fine I wasn't paying attention," I waved him off climbing to my feet in a rush.

_Better run._

"Shut up you," I muttered under my breath.

Before Shiro could say anything else to me I was off again running towards Luna's house.

As soon as I arrived I barged into Luna's house. Luna was sprawled out on the couch looking a little pale and sick.

"Silver?" Luna exclaimed surprised by my sudden appearance.

"Has Iggy run by?"

"No why?"

"Ah shit," I face palmed myself and ran back outside.

"Silver what the hell?" Luna shouted trailing after me.

That was when my eye caught a dark moving mist across the top of Luna's house. It didn't really have a solid form, but in what I guessed was it's arms was a body with pink hair.

Following my gaze Luna saw the mist as well and said, "What the hell is that?"

_What do I do? _ I thought to myself but instead I go an answer from the last person that I wanted answers from.

_Let me take the lead it's a lower level demon I can take him,_ the demon begged. It was getting too excited by all that was going on. My insides were started to freeze.

_No, how do I take it?_

_You can't stupid. _

_Watch me. _

Quickly as I could I climbed up the ladder in the alleyway to get to the roof of the building.

When I got to the top the mist was almost right in front of me staring me down with two little glowing yellow orbs.

"Give me my friend back," I demanded.

_Woo watch out we got a badass over here…_

"Will you shut up," I growled under my breath.

"You're like me," the mist whispered sounding excited.

"What the hell is that and why the hell does it have Iggy?" Luna exclaimed appearing at my side.

"Good question," I mumbled. Why was this thing after Iggy?

As soon as the demon spotted Luna it took off incredibly fast going from roof top to roof top hauling Iggy around as if he was as light as a doll.

Luna and I both took off after the thing trying to keep up, but it seemed to just disappear into thin air. Plus, I almost didn't make a jump from roof top to roof top and almost fell three stories down. Thank goodness Luna caught me before I could fall.

"Where did it go?" I panted as Luna pulled me back onto the rooftop.

"No clue it just vanished," Luna huffed laying on her back exhausted from running and jumping.

"That thing was fast," I commented to Luna and my own personal little demon.

_Well it's not like it was a human or anything._

"Yeah I know," Luna said wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"This is going to be a bitch to explain to my parents," Luna massaged her temples.

_Looks like whatever it was is gone now and your little friend went with it I can't sense him anymore, _the demon some what laughed.

_Please tell me you're joking,_ I thought.

_Nope, you know I'm glad I got put into you maybe your life isn't so boring after all. Now give me some leash and we can go find your friend. _

_You are my last resort. _

As the demon laughed again at me I could hear bells ringing inside my head with the demon.


	8. The Sky Cries

**Hey guys sorry it has been so long I've been caught up with school work. I hope to get back in the habit of posting more regularly again!**

Silver's POV(age 10)-

"Dad that was so cool when you hit that bandit like BAM and then he like flew backwards and then the other guy was like attacking you and everything but you fought him off,"Issei rambled on staring at his dad in admiration after our first shadowing.

We had just completed the task, well Levy and Gajeel had completed the task we just watched them beat the snot out of some bandits that were bothering some nearby townsfolk. Neither of them had broken a sweat with the job after they had located them. The entire time we sat on the sidelines watching as the two worked together in perfect sync an attack never getting in the other's way. Once they were done we returned to the mayor collected the reward and started back to guild. It had taken us forever to convince all of our parents to let us shadow on a job, but finally after months of begging we convinced them to let us go on one nearby. The job would only take a day and the town was in walking distance of Magnolia.

"Higher Lily,"Touka exclaimed from above, "Make everyone look like ants."

"Don't go too far,"Gajeel shouted at Lily scooping up Issei and putting him on his shoulders as Issei babbled on.

"Hey guys when we make our own team let's go everywhere," Issei said smiling down from his dad's shoulders, "Let's see everything!"

"Yeah I wanna eat all the food from everywhere," Iggy exclaimed jumping around.

"Plus we have to be the strongest team ever just like we promised," Issei stared off into the distance propping his head on his dad's.

"Well we already know we will," Iggy grinned.

"I can't wait," Issei sighed starting to look sleepy.

"Are we there yet?"Iggy asked kicking a rock. He was still sore that we didn't get to do any actual fighting. Not that we would have been of any sort of help. Our magic skills were coming along nicely as long as no one we didn't want injured was anywhere near us. Iggy at the time still had problems about breathing out fire when he would sigh or laugh too hard.

"Only a few more minutes,"Levy called over her shoulder to Iggy while keeping an eye on Touka.

"Thank goodness I'm starving,"Iggy rubbed his stomach.

"When are you not hungry?"Simon smiled poking Iggy in the side.

"Shut up,"Iggy said punching Simon in the arm.

It was starting to get dark outside and even though we hadn't done anything on the actual job we were all starting to get tired from running around trying to keep up with Gajeel and Levy when they chased down the bandits. Plus the walk to and from the town. Issei was asleep on his dad's shoulder his head resting on Gajeel's. Simon was rubbing his eyes periodically and yawning which made me start to yawn. Even Touka was falling asleep up in the sky.

"Hey watch this,"I heard Iggy whisper to a yawning Simon as he pointed up at Touka.

Iggy spit a small fireball up at Touka, slightly burning her leg and making her jump from her half asleep stage.

"Hey, you idiot,"Touka yelled at Iggy wriggling in Lily's grip, "Put me down Lily so I can go pound him!"

Lily complied with Touka's request and laughed as Touka took off after Iggy waving her fists at his threatening to beat him senseless.

"Does he have any sense to beat out?"Simon laughed.

"Don't go too far ahead you guys,"Levy shouted at Touka and Iggy as they started to get smaller and smaller.

"They're gone,"I commented. The sun was gone so we couldn't make out their shadows anymore.

"Go after them,"Levy instructed Gajeel, a worried look on her face.

"Short stack they're fine the guild is five minutes away if that,"Gajeel waved Levy off.

"Gajeel, go it's dark,"Levy demanded, "and don't call me that!"

Issei started to grumble, "Why are you yelling mom? Are we back?"

"Almost buddy, stay with mom,"Gajeel assured him pulling him off his shoulders and setting him beside his mom before taking off after Touka and Iggy.

"Okay dad,"Issei nodded and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Dad,"a high pitched voice screeched from up ahead. Touka.

Levy took off after the screech the rest of us trailing behind her.

When Touka and Iggy came into view they were both running towards us, behind them Gajeel was in an all out brawl with a dark figure.

"Mom,"Touka exclaimed again running at Levy wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm here,"Levy soothed patting the top of Touka's head.

"That guy just attacked us out of no where,"Iggy said wide eyed, there was a scrape on his cheek.

"Look, if I get these kids back late their parents are going to kill me so why don't you just scram?"Gajeel huffed throwing the guy off of him.

"If you give me the one I want I will,"the guy hissed in a cold voice. I still couldn't make out any features except he was tall and thin. The street lamps didn't bring any light to his face.

"Not a chance,"Gajeel shouted, "_Iron dragon club."_

The blow hit the guy with a thud but he didn't budge an inch. It was like Gajeel hit a solid wall instead of a person.

"Nice try,"the guy laughed, "_Black mist."_

A dark thick black mist started to cover the area, it was cold and made me start to feel sick to my stomach.

"Can't breath,"Touka coughed and started to dry heave.

I could still breath. Maybe it's made of water so it doesn't effect me, I thought to myself. It was starting to get hard to see anyone the mist was getting so thick.

"Issei? Silver? Simon? Iggy?"I heard Levy frantically calling somewhere near me.

"I'm here,"I called back.

"Over here,"Simon gagged.

"Present,"Touka coughed.

"Beside Simon,"Iggy hacked.

"There you are,"a voice whispered making my skin crawl.

I spun around to see glowing yellow eyes and a dark figure reaching for me.

Ducking out of reach and I ran and tried to cast, "_Water slicer_!"

The water blades came out small and weren't very sharp so they only hit the dark figure and slowed him down. If I'm in a water mist shouldn't my magic be stronger by default? I thought running as fast as I could.

Since I was only looking behind me I didn't see the other dark figure in front of me and slammed right into Gajeel.

I bounced off him and landed with a thud.

"Obviously a kid which are you?"Gajeel reached to help me up.

"Silver,"I said reaching for his hand, "He's trying to get me."

"Don't worry no one's getting taken,"Gajeel assured me pushing me behind him.

"_Wind_," Levy coughed trying to blow away the mist. It actually cleared up a good bit we could finally all see each other. Iggy was clutching onto Simon looking frightened. He let go the minute he realized we could all see him. Touka was holding her mom's free hand. Issei was near Touka his eyes wide. The creepy guy was blocking Gajeel and I from getting close to everyone else.

Another round of black mist could be seen creeping from the man's finger tips just as Levy's wind blew away the first round.

"Stop hurting my friends," Issei shouted, "_Knuckle shadow_!"

Issei's attack actually knocked the man back and he slid right by Gajeel and me.

I got the first good look at his face. He had ink black hair with streaks of silver starting to run through it and piercing red eyes the color of rubies.

Our gazes locked and he smiled maliciously at me.

"_Black mist cane_," he casted and hit Issei.

Issei was knocked back and seemed to be unconscious. More black mist was starting to fill the area again.

"Bastard,"Gajeel coughed, "_Iron dragon roar."_

Gajeel's attack caught the man off guard and knocked him to the side ruining the man's aim for his next attack.

I watched as the wave of dark matter whipped past Gajeel and I and went straight towards Levy and Touka.

Everything started to move slowly, Levy casting a shield in front of her and Touka, Issei jumping between the blast and his mother and sister. Issei wasn't on the other side of the shield.

The attack hit him crushing him into the shield Levy had casted. There was a sickening crunch as the black mass hit him.

My jaw dropped, Touka screamed, Issei fell to the ground. A pool of blood started to form.

I bolted up right, I was drenched in sweat. My whole body shook and I could feel the tears starting to pool in my eyes. There was no way I was going to be able to fall asleep after that dream. Again.

Shakily, I climbed out of bed and padded down the hallway to my parent's room my blanket wrapped tightly around me. My shaky hands opened the door and I peaked in their room.

Quietly I crept over to my mom's side of the bed and pulled on her sleeve, "Momma?"

Her face pinched up a bit before her eyes opened to look at me, "What's wrong Silver-chan?"

"I had a bad dream again,"I whispered pulling on the hem of my night shirt.

She frowned and hit dad to wake him up.

"Wah, what happened?"Dad frantically looked around before spotting me.

"Silver-chan had a bad dream,"Mom told him.

"Want me to check for monster?"Dad asked, "Which dream was it?"

"Issei dies,"I muttered pulling harder on the hem of my shirt.

They were both quiet for a while before Dad said, "Why don't you just sleep in here?"

Once I was snuggled into my mom's arms dad wrapped around both of us I started to finally go back to sleep.

Just as I was on the brink of sleep I heard my parent's talking.

"It's normal Juvia, she'll be fine,"Dad protested. Both of my parents had seen death and dealt with the pain that follows losing someone close to you, but it was hard watching your child go through that loss.

"Silver-chan doesn't eat right or anything like she should Juvia is worried about her daughter,"she whispered, "Levy and Lucy say even Touka and Iggy aren't right."

"Yeah, Erza is worried about Simon,"he sighed, "all we can do is be there for them."

Someone was stroking my hair until I fell in a deep troubled sleep.

The next day was Issei's funeral. Everyone cried. It was the first time I had even seen Gajeel cry. Touka looked lost, Levy had to guide her from place to place. Iggy didn't have his usual smile on his face and he didn't say anything the entire day.

My mom held my hand and whispered words of comfort as I made the sky cry with me.


End file.
